The Fight Had Just Begun
by LostInOurTranslation
Summary: What if during the battle against Loki, Pepper was being blackmailed by a different villain? What if Tony had no idea? What if the fight for humanity was not over after Loki. An alternative plot for The Avengers, based mostly from Pepper's point of view. Set during and after the Avengers movie. Please review for thoughts and suggestions! Tony/Pepper
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a little experiment I wanted to do for a long time. Basically the story is from Pepper's point of view during the Avengers movie, also there is going to be a twist in the plot involving her getting blackmailed. So this fanfic will be set during and after the movie! Enjoy!**

* * *

Pepper sighed smiling down at her phone, a projection of the inside of Tony's helmet stared back at her.

"Good to go on this end, the rest is up to you". Tony spoke from inside his suit, flying through the streets of New York.

"You disconnected the transmission lines, are we off the grid?".

"Stark towers is about to become a beacon of self sustaining clean energy". Tony smirked at the Pepper through the video call, her strawberry blonde hair lit up from the different electrical lights.

"Well assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works". Pepper grinned, watching the man she loved.

"I assume". Tony flew around the tall buildings heading closer to Stark towers. "Light her up".

Pepper glanced down towards the different buttons at her fingertips carefully pressing down on the right switches. From the corner of her eye she could see the light glow as the building she was in lit up.

Once again one of Tony's grand designs successfully worked, never failing to impress her.

"How does it look?". She whispered biting her lips.

"Like Christmas". Tony replied, his eyes fixed on the huge lit up letters spelling his name. "But with more me".

Pepper glanced out of the window smiling before turning back to Tony.

"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign you need to do some press, I'm in DC tomorrow I'm going to do the zoning for the next three buildings-

"Pepper you're killing me, woman". Tony cut her off flying along the side of the building. "Remember enjoy the moment".

Pepper grinned feeling her heart pick up slightly.

"Well get in here and I will".

Grinning she switched off their video chat, slowly walking over to one of the huge screens containing the towers information on the new energy switch over. She could hear the faint noise of the machines taking the suit off Tony, while JARVIS was trying to talk to him at the same time.

"Levels are holding steady". Pepper bit her lip, staring at the screen in front of her. "I think".

Slowly Tony walked behind her glancing momentarily at the screen. "Of course they are".

Pepper turned to Tony smiling.

"I was directly involved, which brings me my next question how does it feel to be a genius". Tony said, removing his earpiece placing it on the table.

Pepper rolled her eyes, how could he possible suggest that to her.

"Well I really wouldn't know now would I?". she laughed standing closer to him.

"What do you mean? All this came from you". Tony pointed at the red head.

"No, all this". Pepper whispered smiling. "Came from that". she tapped gently on Tony's chest, gliding her finger over the hard surface of the arc reactor, memories of the footage of Tony's torture flashed into her mind quickly causing her to shiver.

Pepper smiled locking eyes with Tony, her heart picking up at the sight of him, immediately she felt calmer.

"Give yourself some credit, Stark tower is your baby". Tony touched Pepper's arm smiling down at the petite woman. "Give yourself 12 percent of the credit".

"12 percent." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"An argument can be made for 15?". Tony quickly replied holding his hands up defensively.

"12 percent! Of my baby?". Pepper laughed walking away from Tony, he could be an ass when he wanted to.

"Well, I did do all of the heavy lifting- literally I lifted all of the heavy things." Tony turned around slowly walking after the red head. "And sorry but the security snafu that was on you".

"Oh". she said sarcastically, kneeling down by the table, pouring champagne into two long glasses.

"My private elevator".

"You mean our elevator?".

"Was teaming with sweaty workmen". Pepper raised her eyebrows smiling, as Tony quickly sat down next to her. "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later aren't I?".

Pepper smirked handing a glass to Tony, his brown eyes searching for forgiveness.

"Not going to be that subtle".

"I'll tell you what, next building's going to say Potts on the tower". Tony held up his glass, staring at Pepper.

"On the lease". Pepper smirked raising her glass towards Tony's who quickly held his back.

"Call your mum can you bunk over?" Tony said, smiling at the laughing woman in front of him.

"Sir!". Jarvis interrupted causing the couple to stop talking. "The telephone, I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden". Tony frowned looking down towards his slim phone. Why was he always interrupted at the worst moments.

"Mr Stark we need to talk". Tony quickly picked up his phone glaring into the screen.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark please leave a message".

Pepper laughed grinning down at the floor, something felt off about this sudden intrusion.

"This is urgent". Coulson replied staring at the billionaire through the phone.

"Then leave it urgently".

The huge silver doors of the elevator opened behind the kneeling woman. Agent Coulson walked through the doors, placing his phone into his suit pocket. Phil had become a friendly face to both Tony and Pepper, not that Tony would admit it- and after all the ciaos he presented a comforting figure to Pepper.

"Security breach!". Tony shouted putting down his phone, "It's on you".

"Mr Stark". Phil spoke staring at Tony, his face full of worry.

"Phil! Come in". Pepper grinned getting to her feet, still holding her glass of champagne she walked quickly to the sweet Agent smiling.

"Phil?" Tony question frowning after Pepper.

"I cant stay". Coulson smiled warmly at Pepper

"His first name is Agent". Tony said hurrying after Pepper.

"Come on in! We're celebrating".

"Which is why he cant stay". Tony whispered under his breath forcing a fake smile onto his face.

"We need you to look this over". Coulson said, holding a black folder towards Tony urgently. "As soon as possible".

Tony stood back raising his hands towards Coulson, shaking his head- Pepper rolled her eyes knowing what would come next. Tony's famous 'peeve'.

"I-I don't like to be handed things-

"That's fine!". she cut in taking the black folder from Coulson smiling. "Because I love to be handed things, so lets trade". Carefully she handed him her glass of champagne before turning back to Tony, shoving the folder in his hand while taking Tony's glass. "Thank you!". she winked drinking Tony's champagne.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 on every other Thursday". Tony said harshly to Coulson ignoring Pepper elbowing his side.

"This isn't a consultation". Coulson whispered to Tony.

"Is this about the Avengers?". Pepper cut in, watching Phil's reaction, slowly blushing as he turned to her. "Which I know nothing about".

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought". Tony spoke walking away from Pepper glancing at the two over his shoulder. "And I didn't even qualify".

"I didn't know that either". she smiled at Coulson, watching his worried expression.

"Yeah apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed- don't play well with others?". Tony opened the folder holding the small screen containing all of the information sent by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That I did know!". Pepper laughed turning towards Tony.

"This isn't about personality profiles any more". Coulson spoke turning from Pepper to Tony.

"Whatever." Tony whispered clicking on the small screen, "Miss Potts?". he said pointing at Pepper, gesturing for her to join him. "You got a sec?".

"Half a mo" Pepper whispered to Coulson rushing over to join Tony, who was frantically clicking on the small screen.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment". Tony whispered.

"I was having 12 percent of a moment". Pepper looked at Tony, "This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken".Pepper looked at her feet suddenly nervous. After everything they'd been through this seemed different. If S.H.I.E.L.D were worried about a threat, then it meant something was definitely wrong.

"How would you know- why is he Phil?"

Pepper stared down at the small screen in Tony's finger tips.

"What is all of this?" She whispered staring into his eyes.

"This is.. this". Tony said pulling projections from the small screen around the room. Each projection contained information about a number of different people, showing videos of different battles and fights. Pepper gasped glancing at all the information spread around the room. A video of the Hulk destroying New York caught her eye as she watched other scenes of two agents in the mist of fighting, one firing a gun and the other one aiming with a bow.

This was serious, S.H.I.E.L.D were setting up a team bringing earth's mightiest heroes together. Which meant that the world was in trouble- Tony was in trouble.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight". Pepper whispered, her eyes fixed on the videos of each person in battle.

"Tomorrow." Tony nudged her gently with his elbow.

"You have homework". Pepper turned to Tony, a faint roar came from one of the screens. "You have a _lot _of homework".

Tony tore his eyes off the screen facing Pepper, her heart sped up from the look in his eyes.

"What if I didn't?". Tony whispered.

"If you didn't?" Pepper smiled, "You mean when you're finished? Well.." Pepper whispered biting her lip as she whispered her plans into Tony's ear.

"Square deal, fly safe." Tony smiled leaning down towards Pepper lightly kissing her.

Pepper swallowed walking away from Tony, something about the videos made her feel uneasy.

"So any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?". Pepper smiled walking towards the slightly worried looking Coulson.

"I can take you there". Phil smiled letting Pepper walk into the elevator first.

"Fantastic". She whispered, watching Tony flick through the information on the screens as the doors closed in front of her.

Now was going to be the tough part, leaving New York knowing that Tony might be in some sort of danger, the lift shook slightly as Pepper sighed- did everything have to be so difficult, was it so much to ask for just one evening of peace.

"Everything okay?". Coulson whispered, causing Pepper to jump.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess". Pepper whispered back glancing at Phil from the corner of her eyes. "I have a very bad feeling about all of this, I just- I don't want anything terrible to happen".

The lift doors quickly opened allowing the couple to walk out onto the ground floor, Pepper quickly slipped on her shoes and jacket forcing a smile onto her face.

"Pepper." Coulson whispered opening the door of the black car, letting her slide in before him. "I can assure you, Tony's going to be fine."

Pepper laughed looking up at the gentle face of the man sitting across from her.

"Phil you know what we've been through, thank you for trying to make me feel better but after the whole Justin Hammer situation I've come to terms with the fact that Tony has his armour for a reason".

"Then what's there to worry about?" Coulson replied smiling slightly.

"Everything". Pepper whispered gazing out of the window.

Over the past few days things had felt weird for Pepper, everyday it felt like someone was watching her- constantly peering over her shoulder. Like the build up to something big, the calm before the storm. Every night her sleep was plagued with dark nightmares that left her gasping for air, telling her body that something wasn't right.

The car slowed to a stop, telling Pepper her journey was over. The silence between her and Coulson was comfortable- almost peaceful, letting her forget that the Earth was at war with a great force of power.

Pepper turned to Coulson slowly, watching his face intently- Coulson was hiding his nerves trying to reassure her.

It wasn't working.

"Thank you for driving me". Pepper whispered smiling quickly at Phil.

"It's the least we could do, for interrupting your evening". Coulson replied placing his hand gently over Pepper's, "Believe me we will do everything in our power to make sure no lunatic can come close to controlling our world".

"Stay safe Phil". Pepper whispered tightly hugging the small man, her heart beating harshly in her chest. "What would we do without you".

* * *

He watched from a distance as the red head slowly got out of the black car, smiling at the Agent. Things were too easy, for everything to work as planned he needed to get her in a busy central place.

The airport.

It was perfect, full of people and loud noises. With Tony Stark busy with other distractions it would be so easy to target the famous Pepper Potts.

The vibration of his phone took his attention away from the red head walking into the airport.

"Yes."

"Where is our target?". The distinctive voice came from the other line.

"Heading towards the entrance of the airport, don't worry I'll keep an eye on her". He replied.

"Great. Send her a message, we've got to conform her worst nightmares."

"Then what?".

"Then bring her here, she's the only way to get to Tony Stark- once we've got the red head we can kill Stark".

"How do you know this will work?".

"Because they only have each other, once we've got his woman- Stark will not stop until he finds her".

"What will you do to her?".

"Make her pay for everything, let her feel the misery she's caused me".

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to know what you thought of the story so far! Tell me and suggestions you have to improve it or change it slightly? I'd love to hear what you all think! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The airport was crowded with people, all rushing around trying to get to their own flights on time. Being in the middle of a crowded place always calmed Pepper, just the thought that all of these random people had their own lives- their own stories to complete put her at ease.

Her shoes clicked against the hard flooring as she made her way through the busiest part of the room. All she had to do was find Happy then they could take Tony's private jet to DC.

The buzzing noise of her phone startled her as she made her way to the edge of the airport, carefully she lifted up the clear glass phone Tony had got her, out of her purse.

"Hello?". she spoke looking around at the people walking past her, enjoying the feel of normality.

"Having fun without me?". Tony whispered through her phone, causing Pepper to smile carelessly; she'd only left him for a couple of hours and yet he still managed to procrastinate from the task at hand.

"Actually I am, I've had a very pleasant car ride with Phil and soon I'll be on a very expensive flight sipping champagne with Happy". Pepper said sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework Mr Stark?".

"His name's not _Phil,_ are you sure you have to fly tonight Miss Potts?". Tony whined causing Pepper to roll her eyes, why did he have to make leaving him tougher than it already was.

"I'm sure Tony". Pepper sighed rubbing her hand over her forehead feeling the strain of her past sleepless nights catching up with her. "I have a very bad feeling about this whole situation".

"Everything's going to be fine Pep, I'll call you later". Tony whispered attempting to calm her. "Try not to have to much fun without me".

Pepper rolled her eyes, laughing lightly at Tony.

"Believe me I'll try". she said turning around to spot Happy from the other side of the airport. "Try not to die without me".

"Believe me I'll try. Tony replied laughing.

"I have to catch my flight". Pepper whispered, feeling her throat go dry. "Stay safe".

"I always am".

Pepper quickly switched off the call walking towards Happy forcing a smile onto her face. The huge body guard smiled back as the two walked to Tony's private take off section, unaware that they were being watched.

The friendly guard flashed a grin at Pepper, hauling one of her suitcases behind him. The pair had gotten used to the constant trips in Tony's jet when Pepper was promoted to CEO of the company, but ever since Tony and Pepper's relationship went public Happy had taken a step back from his usually place, letting the couple enjoy their privacy at Stark Towers.

Seeing his usually grin made her realise how much she missed his company, his calm presence reassuring her that things might go back to normal after S.H.I.E.L.D dealt with whatever threat that was causing trouble.

"What's on your mind Pepper?". Happy poked her side with his elbow playfully causing her to roll her eyes.

If he only knew, Happy would probably think she was going insane.

"Nothing much, just enjoying your company without things blowing up around us". Pepper laughed remembering the numerous times her and Happy and been thrust into the spotlight of Tony's ciaos.

"Wait, are you telling me you didn't enjoy being in a car whilst it was split in half from a maniac with electric whips?". Happy laughed watching Pepper's expression from the corner of his eye.

"What? the time when Tony was dying and didn't tell me!". Pepper smirked rolling her eyes, "Yeah it might surprise you but I try to forget that those incidents even happened".

Happy and Pepper continued in comfortable silence until they boarded Tony's private jet, a number of airline hosts greeted them warmly asking them both if they needed any refreshments or food.

The huge jet was designed with expensive leather chairs and a long bar with any drinks needed.

Pepper sat down into the plush chair allowing her body to relax for the first time since leaving Tony, at least flying would give her some time to think about everything that Coulson had just shown them both.

Happy stood beside the red head smiling softly, "Pepper I'll be at the back if you need me I have to look into some cases involving the use of Tony's suits, apparently another company is implying a lawsuit".

Pepper frowned shocked at the news of another lawsuit, after Tony and James Rhodes helped stop Ivan Vanko from destroying his suit and the city, most of the lawsuits with the government came to an end; seeing as most of the public was on Tony's side no one would dare go against them. What type of company would want to go against Stark Industries?

"Okay, I thought we were done with the whole law situation but let me know if you need any help". Pepper smiled catching Happy's eyes as he slowly walked towards the end of the jet.

He knew something wasn't right, she though glumly. God, why couldn't she just pretend that she was okay?

Gently she leant back against the chair breathing calmly, at least she'd be able to relax for a couple of hours. Slowly she closed her eyes drifting into sleep, her light hair falling gently over her face.

Each night was the same dream.

_Darkness. The darkness surrounded her whole body, creating the illusion of horror, her eyes creating different nightmares in the shadows threatening her sanity. Thick ties bound her to the small wooden chair in the darkness, meaning one thing- no escape. No matter how loud she screamed no one came, no one helped her. Her skin tingled as she felt the eyes of someone watching her every move, controlling her like a puppet. _

_'I'm going to see you again, real soon.' The voice whispered next to her, causing shivers down her spine._

_The empty feeling of nothingness destroyed her hope as she gazed beside her. _

_The lifeless corpses of everyone she'd ever loved and cared about stared up at her, gazing into her soul- and she knew. Pepper Potts knew that it was her fault they were dead. The one thing that caused her to wake up gasping every night was the sight of his cold lifeless body, all traces of warmth and soul gone. The sight of Tony Stark dead, plagued her nightmares._

Pepper gasped waking up in the warm leather chair inside the jet, her heart pumped in her chest wildly causing her whole body to shake.

It was only a dream, she told herself over and over in her head.

But no matter how many times she told herself it was a dream Pepper Potts knew something wasn't right, the arrival of Agent Coulson had confirmed her fears threatening her to confess to Tony of the nightmares which terrified her, but she knew she couldn't tell Tony- it would only worry him, deterring him from the task of keeping the world safe. The one thing Pepper knew, was that she'd have to just suck it up and put on a brave face for everyone.

Her phone rang in her pocket causing her to forget about the nightmare momentarily. It was probably just Tony trying to distract himself from working, Pepper smiled to herself biting her lip, no matter how silly and spoilt Tony was, she still completely loved him.

"Tony". Pepper spoke not bothering to say hello, "You have to get back to work, I'll be in trouble with Phil if I keep distracting you". she laughed waiting for his sarcastic reply.

But it never came.

"Pepper Potts". Came the low rough voice, immediately making the slender woman tense up in her chair.

"Who is this?". she whispered barely able to speak, her heart pumping fast.

The voice on the other end laughed, causing her to narrow her eyes. "It really doesn't matter who I am Miss Potts".

Pepper had heard enough, after everything she'd been through she wasn't just going to sit here and let some nut job scare her. Quickly the red head stood up from her seat preparing herself to go talk to Happy.

"Ah, I really wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Potts." The rough voice, lowered his tone.

"What do you mean?". She whispered glancing around at her surroundings, as far as she could tell she was alone, all of the jets employees were elsewhere.

"Sit down NOW!". The voice shouted causing Pepper to swallow nervously, "My men have strapped enough bombs on Mr Stark's private jet to destroy a whole city, so unless you and your guard want to end up as stardust in the sky I suggest you sit down now". The voice whispered.

Pepper sat down wordlessly glancing at the door for any signs of the crew members, her whole body shaking at the sudden turn of events.

"What do you want with me?". She whispered, holding her phone tight against her face.

The voice on the other end stayed silent for what felt like ages to Pepper, before answering slowly.

"We want revenge". The voice spat out, angry at Pepper's naivety, "My employer wants you and _Stark, _to feel the pain that you've caused them, only then will this end".

Pepper swallowed struggling to think of a possible escape route from this situation. Whoever was talking to her on the other end of the phone, was a professional- experienced it situations like this. All she could do at this moment was comply with whatever they wanted her to do, or else she would be responsible for Happy's and the crews death.

The picture of Tony's cold dead body flashed into Peppers mind again.

"First of all pretend that everything's okay, we don't want any of the crew suspecting anything is going on". The voice stated, "Obviously I can see everything you're doing so if you even try to tell the guard any of this you are all dead".

Pepper tensed up as Happy walked through the jet sitting down opposite her, smiling warmly Pepper, his face calm and unaware of the pain that Pepper was going through.

"Don't blow your cover Miss Potts, repeat after me 'Mr Stark is unable to attend any appointments at the moment, but we will be in touch in the future as soon as we can'". The rough voice urged Pepper.

Shakily Pepper smiled at Happy clearing her throat gently, "I'm sorry but Mr Stark is unable to attend any appointments at the moment, but Stark Industries will be in touch in the future to arrange an appointment in the future". Pepper lied watching Happy listen to her fake conversation.

"Very good Miss Potts, remember we are constantly watching you, so don't try anything."

"I won't." Pepper said bitterly taking her eyes off Happy.

"We'll be in touch soon".

The phone cut dead as Pepper slowly placed the slim phone on the table next to her, only then did she realise that she was holding her breathe. She was in deep trouble, with the mystery voice somehow watching them there was no way out of this situation.

"Tough customer to please?". Happy asked smiling warmly at the woman in front of him.

Pepper smiled back, hiding the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I guess you could say that".

* * *

**Okay here's the second chapter! All of this is happening while the Avengers are dealing with Loki.**

**Please, please please REVIEW! **

**I want to know if you guys actually like this story so far, or should I just scrap it?**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far! I know it's a different take from usual fanfics, so I'm glad you guys like it as well! Don't worry there will be scenes with Tony and the rest of the Avengers!**

**Thank you- Dreamer1920, GetMoMoney-333, moonserenity089, Fraise, Baisy, BelieverofManyThings and hera xx**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Tough customer to please?". Happy smiled warmly at the woman in front of him.

Pepper smiled back, hiding the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I guess you could say that". She whispered, not looking in his eyes.

The last thing she needed was Happy being involved in this mess, she could never forgive herself if she was the reason he got hurt; not after years of him standing by her and Tony.

"Are you all right Pepper?". Happy asked leaning forward, towards the redhead, his eyes full of concern. "You don't look so good".

Pepper eyed Happy warily, she had to get away from him or her cover was blown- he would know something was wrong.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something". Pepper muttered, shakily getting to her feet, all she had to do was get on her own to think things through.

Whoever called her had planned everything, probably even causing whatever was going down in New York with S.H.I.E.L.D, she couldn't even call Tony or Phil to warn them.

Everything clicked into place, the reason why she'd been feeling so uneasy the past few days- they were watching her.

All this time she knew something wrong was happening.

Happy frowned watching the pale woman get up from her chair, carefully placing her phone in her shorts pockets. "We'll be landing soon, do you want me to call a doctor?".

Pepper looked down at Happy placing a forced smile on her face.

"No it's probably just a lack of sleep, I'll be back in a second". she muttered, hurriedly walking away from Happy.

"Pepper." Happy lowered his voice grabbing onto the shaking woman's arm gently. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?". He whispered quietly, searching Peppers eyes for the the right answer.

"Of course". she lied smiling down at Happy, her heart rate speeding up dramatically.

"I just want you to know how much I care for you". Happy whispered gently. "I'd do anything for you".

Pepper stood frozen to the spot staring at the kind man in front of him. It was for his own good that she was lying to him, wasn't it?

"Thank you Happy, but I'm fine". she muttered walking away quickly from the concerned man.

How was she going to be able to hide this from Happy?

Walking into the small bathroom, Pepper glanced at herself in the clear mirror- the woman staring back at her looked different, sadder. Dark circles were starting to appear under her huge terrified eyes. Her once light hair, looked flat and lifeless as she splashed cold water on her face.

There was no way out of this situation, the only thing she could do now was wait until they landed- and hopefully get away from the people watching her. Only then could she contact Tony or S.H.I.E.L.D.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket sending a wave of fear through her body.

"Hello?". Pepper whispered barely able to speak.

The noises on the other end of the line sounded faint and out of tune.

"You're going to have to act more convincing than that if you want your colleges to survive". The low voice growled, causing Pepper to shut her eyes tightly.

How could they possibly plan this out so well?

Even Pepper didn't know she was flying to DC tonight, until Coulson came with information about the Avengers Initiative.

A shudder went through her body at the thought of someone watching everything her and Tony did, evading their private life- controlling them.

It's a sick world we live in.

"It's hard when I have no idea what the hell is going on". Pepper whispered chewing on her lip, she needed to get away from the people she loved, before anyone got hurt.

The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled at the discomfort he'd caused her. "Now, now, no need to panic we'll get there in time".

"Look if you want money, you're speaking to the wrong person-

"We don't want Stark's money, Miss Potts". The voice lowered quietly. Pepper ran her fingers through her hair quickly struggling to find the right answers for her escape route.

Sighing Pepper tore her eyes away from the horrified looking woman in the mirror. "I know you want us to suffer, but I'm struggling to understand why, Tony has only protected everyone with his suits, there's no logical reason why anyone would want to hurt him".

"This may surprise you, but one action can lead to a world of consequences ". The voice muttered slowly, each word antagonising Pepper. "You should know this, seeing as you're the hot shot CEO of Stark Industries."

Pepper frowned confused at the sudden change in conversation.

Whoever wanted her and Tony to die still thought she was CEO of the company, but Pepper had stepped down from her role after the whole Ivan Vanko and Justin Hammer situation. Everyone knew she no longer ran the company.

Almost everyone.

"Who is your employer?". She whispered angrily, feeling the strain of having other peoples lives on the line.

"You'll find out soon enough, but here's what you're going to do first". The rough voice grew louder, "Once Stark's jet lands you're going to make an excuse to your guard- tell him you have an important meeting somewhere. Just do whatever you need to get away from him. Once you've got far away from him, one of our people will find you- only then will you get to meet our employer".

Pepper swallowed feeling the pressure of these orders. She knew what Tony would want her to do- he'd make her get as far away as she could from who ever this creep was.

"And what if I don't do what you've asked of me?". She asked confidently.

"If you don't". The voice threatened quietly, "We'll force you to do what we want- not before we kill you're friend Harold Hogan".

So they knew how close Pepper was to Happy.

"But if that wasn't a big enough threat for you I'd check your email box, there's a video I'm sure you'd like to see in there". The voice chuckled darkly.

The phone cut off quickly, as Pepper received a new email. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as her fingers hovered over the read button. She knew whatever it was that the'd sent her would be horrific.

Before changing her mind she quickly tapped the read button, allowing a video message to play on her screen.

Pepper gasped in horror at the sight of the video.

The first thing she saw was blood.

The rich colour of blood was _everywhere._

A dark room was crowded with hooded figures surrounding a slumped person in a chair, even from the poor quality Pepper could see the splattered colour of blood surrounding the room and clothing of the beaten person.

The small dark room was lit up from a cheap hanging light swaying slightly over the bruised figure in the chair.

The voice on the phone was right.

They would continue to hurt everyone she cared about until she agreed to do whatever they wanted.

Her eyes immediately went to the tied up person, slumping in the cheap chair.

Pepper's heart beat sadly in her chest as she struggled to breathe.

James Rhodes sat tied to the small chair.

Rhodey had always been close with both Pepper and Tony, he always had the right answers- steering Tony towards the right direction and now he was in the middle of their most dangerous situation yet.

Rhodey's broken body lay in the mist of the hooded men. His wrists raw from the rope that paraded around his body tying him to the chair, his clothes were splattered with blood. Pepper's eyes filled up as she stared at his face, numerous cuts and bruises were portrayed all along his neck and face outlining his eyes.

One word came into her mind at the side of Rhodey.

Torture.

"Oh God". Pepper whispered as her vision went blurry with the overflowing tears.

Tony's one reliable friend, that had stood by the both of them through the best and worst time of Tony's life had been tortured.

Because of them.

"State your name". The familiar rough voice from the phone shouted towards Rhodey, making Pepper jump.

Rhodey's head swayed slightly as his eyes stared straight into the screen, blood dripped from the cuts on his face.

"Lt. James Rhodes". His parched voice cracked with strain and pressure.

What had they done to him?

Pepper placed her hand over her mouth quickly as she saw the pain flash through Rhodey's eyes.

"Read this into the camera". The rough voice stated, out of view of the camera.

A huge piece of cardboard was placed in front of Rhodey, Pepper could see the amount of torture he had been through.

"I, James Rhodes". Rhodey spat out bitterly at the camera. "Will be killed slowly and painfully at 3 pm tomorrow, unless Miss Virginia Pepper Potts completes every and any order give to her".

Rhodey suddenly sat up straight looking into the camera recognition flashed through his eyes as he realised this video was directed to Pepper, he stared straight into the screen quickly, making eye contact with Pepper.

"Pepper if you can see this, don't do it". Rhodey spoke quickly speaking directly to Pepper, his voice full of panic. "It doesn't matter about me, just get away from here- leave. Find somewhere safe to stay. That's what Tony would want! It doesn't matter about me!".

Shouts came from the background of the camera immediately making the screen go black- Rhodey's screams echoed through Pepper's phone as loud metallic thumps caused her heart to skip a beat.

They were attacking Rhodey- possibly even killing him.

And it was all her fault.

In that moment Pepper knew what she had to do. Even if it meant going against Rhodey's wishes.

To prevent anyone else from getting hurt Pepper had to follow every order given to her. That way she could make it into whatever building they were holding Rhodey, only then could she help him

Only then could she stop the pain being inflicted on her friend.

* * *

**So what do you think about the twist in plot? :) Hopefully you all still enjoy the way in which this fanfic is going!**

**Don't worry The Avengers _will _find out about everything that is happening, and Tony will join Pepper! Sorry about the shorter chapter, the next one will be longer and more interesting ;)**

**REVIEW! it lets me know that you actually like this fanfic!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations! **

**I'm not overly happy with this chapter compared to the last one, but it's crucial to the story line. **

**Hopefully you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The jet shuddered slightly as Pepper shoved her phone in her pocket, quickly maintaining her composure before stepping out of the small toilet. Slowly she made her way back to Happy, who glanced up at the tall woman nervously.

"Pepper, about before". Happy whispered rubbing his forehead. "I didn't mean to over step my boundaries.." He trailed off staring at her silently.

"Boundaries, what do you mean". She whispered, gently taking a sip of the cold water one of the flight attendants had left for her.

"I mean my role here is as a bodyguard- there's no need for me to make it personal, it's none of my business to be prying into your personal life- it's just after everything that's happened over the past couple of months, it's made us closer- you're basically like family to me". He said looking away from Pepper.

She had no idea how to take what he'd just said, but there was no time to elaborate on feelings knowing that one of their dearest colleges was being tortured in a dingy room somewhere.

All Pepper needed to do was concentrate on the mission in hand.

Saving Rhodey.

"What? Don't worry about anything Happy." Pepper smiled quickly sitting back in her seat. "I just felt a bit flustered from all this travelling . She whispered leaning back in the white seat, closing her eyes.

Images of Rhodey's beaten face immediately flashed in front of her eyes, causing her to sit up quickly, across from Happy's worried face.

"Is there something wrong with you and Tony?". Happy asked quietly leaning closer to Pepper. "Because I know this is his first proper long term relationship, but everything seemed so natural between the two of you."

This is the last thing she needed.

If Happy suspected Tony wasn't treating her well enough, he would ring him up. Causing both of the men to be thrust upon the kidnapping mess.

"Happy". Pepper said forcefully, narrowing her eyes. "Please. Stop. Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing is wrong with Tony. I just need some space to clear my head when we land, okay?".

"Okay." Happy murmured quietly, watching Pepper's every movement. He knew something wasn't right.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket indicating a new text message. Pepper slowly dug out her phone reading the message quickly.

'**You will receive a text when we want you to leave the airport. Don't try anything. We're watching you' **Pepper frantically sent the message into the delete folder, trying to forget the stressful situation for a few minuets.

The rest of the flight was torture for Pepper- knowing that every second that ticked by, was a second longer of Rhodey in pain.

The only thing she knew she had to do, was contact S.H.I.E.L.D and Phil, that way they would know not to come looking for her, hopefully making Tony stay far away from the messed up creep that was torturing Rhodey as possible.

By leaving Tony unaware of the situation she was helping him.

As soon as the jet landed Pepper needed to run.

She needed to hide and get herself in a secure location away from Happy, she knew they'd eventually find her but all she really needed was a couple of minuets alone, to contact Coulson, then she would find some way to help Rhodey.

A tall brown haired flight attendant grinned at Pepper and Happy, interrupting their moment of silence.

"The jet will be landing in a few minuets". She smiled sweetly, staring at Pepper intently her happy exterior seemed forced. Something about this woman reminded her of someone. "Can I get you two anything else?".

Pepper stared at the woman for a few seconds, recognising the bluey green tinge of her eyes.

"No thank you". She whispered continuing to stare at the dark haired woman. "I'm sorry." Pepper said smiling warmly at the flight attendant. "Have we met before?"

The woman flashed her white teeth at Pepper, ducking her head slightly. "Er. No I don't think so." She stuttered not looking at Pepper. "I was only recently hired to work on board Stark Industries jets, excuse me".

The tan woman quickly walked away from the two, leaving Pepper more confused than before.

It was probably just her nerves and stress from the video of Rhodey, making her paranoid at everyone that she came into contact with.

Slowly the jet landed smoothly against the ground, making every muscle in Pepper's body tighten- she needed to get into the most crowded area of the airport and run.

It felt like forever until her and Happy were able to climb the steps down, out of Tony's jet. The cool wind calming Pepper's nerves. All she had to do was act natural.

The short walk towards the huge airport terrified her, the stares of random people heightening her nerves.

How was she going to slip away unnoticed?

The huge airport was packed full of people, all she had to do now was wait for a perfect distraction. Happy walked slowly behind her, still carrying her suitcase, his face full of concern as they walked towards the main section of the airport.

"BREAKING NEWS".

The loud voice of a newsreader swept through the hallways of the airport, as every television channel all changed to the same footage.

Pepper glanced up at the many television screens place around the whole airport, all of them changing to the same news channel.

"There have been reports of a murder in Stuttgart, Germany- it's unknown for now if the cause of the execution is of human decent. We go live to the scene of the events taking place- please be aware that some of this footage may be distressing to viewers".

Pepper stopped in her tracks glancing at one of the many screens on the walls of the airport, footage of people running in suits and gowns were shown, while a tall pale man herded them into a circle, somehow transforming him self around the circle of people.

"I said KNEEL". He shouted causing the group to kneel in fear, the camera showed police cars overturned in the background.

"Is not this simpler?". The man in green cloaks and armour questioned his kneeling audience. "Is this not your natural state?"He said making his way through the kneeling crowd holding up a spear. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation".

Pepper narrowed her eyes, glancing at Happy whose eyes were fixed firmly on the screen.

What is it with subjective psycho men.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity". He continued speaking over the kneeling crowd. "You were made to be ruled".

Pepper glanced around the airport realising that everyone had stopped what they were doing, and were watching the numerous screens showing the ordeal in Germany.

"In the end you will always kneel". He smirked glancing at the people around him.

Quickly the camera showing the live footage turned suddenly, to show an elderly man get to his feet- standing in the mist of the kneeling people. Slowly he turned to face the pale man.

"Not to me like you". He whispered, shaking slightly.

"There are no men like me". The dark haired man replied, grinning at the old man. Pepper rolled her eyes, hating him already.

"There are always men like you". The elderly man said shaking his head.

Pepper knew what was going to happen.

The world was about to watch a live execution.

Quickly she looked towards Happy in panic, seeing that he was already busy with distractions as he was desperately trying to ring someone to help the poor man in time.

But no one would be able to get there.

Breathing in deeply, Pepper shut her eyes tightly to avoid looking at the screen. She had seen enough horror for a lifetime.

"Look to your elder people". She heard the man say, hearing gasps from other people around her. "Let him be an example".

Pepper waited to hear the sound of cries and horror from the people around her but they did not come. Instead everyone was cheering and clapping at the change in events.

Opening her eyes Pepper gasped at the change in scenario.

The screens showed a muscular tall man in a blue suit standing in the way of the elderly man, Pepper smiled knowing exactly who he was.

Captain America.

Spending so much time with Tony, she'd heard all the stories about his father- how Howard Stark had been with Captain America during his transformation. Formally known as Steve Rogers, the Captain was a brave fearless soldier, who always put other peoples lives before his own. But everyone knew of the story about him crashing into the seas during a fatal mission. So how on earth could he be in Germany?

Surely it couldn't be him?

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else- we ended up disagreeing". Steve said making his way towards the pale man on the floor.

Quickly Pepper glanced at her watch, she needed to get away from Happy and the _other _people watching her- to call the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and inform them about Rhodey's capture.

"The soldier". The dark haired man chuckled getting to his feet. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one whose out of time". Steve replied.

The camera swerved showing a black jet fly behind Steve, aiming its guns towards the other man.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down". Natasha's voice shouted through the receiver, Pepper felt the edges of her mouth turn up into a small smile- once she'd finally found out that _Natalie Rushman, _was actually a agent for S.H.I.E.L.D Pepper had immediately felt more secure, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. were in fact the good guys in the situation with Justin Hammer.

Pepper quickly shot a glance at Happy who was still on the phone, and silently edged further and further away from him, ending up in the middle section of the airport. She watched as Loki shot out the same blue energy towards the jet, which quickly flew to the side missing it.

She need a huge loud distraction to run away- it was too quiet in the airport to make a getaway without anyone noticing.

Steve threw a punch at Loki, quickly turning the quiet tension into a full thrown battle. The screen shuddered slightly as the kneeling people began sprinting in all directions- running away from the fight. It was obvious that Rogers was struggling as Loki had him kneeling before him, holding the gold spear too his head.

"Kneel". Loki whispered harshly.

"Not today". Steve whispered, as Pepper watch him throw a punch at Loki, causing the pale man to stumble back. The pair continued to fight on the ground as the whole airport watched in horror.

AC/DC played throughout the monitors on the screen making everyone jump at the loud noise, Steve placed his hands over his ears in horror.

Shoot to thrill, it was all so ironic.

Pepper smiled knowing what would happen, here came the distraction she needed, to slip away unnoticed.

Her distraction.

Tony flew through the air turning up the volume of his music, Pepper grinned watching as everyone in the airport screamed and clapped at the Iron Man.

It was the perfect distraction. Quickly Pepper swerved through the crowd making her way to the exit, the uneasy feeling of eyes on her made her stomach drop. All she had to do was get alone. She needed to contact Coulson- he would know how to handle this situation. Pepper walked quickly out of the huge airport, hearing the sounds of peoples happy shouts.

Iron Man had impressed them again.

The cold wind blew her hair around her pale shoulders as Pepper ran in the nearest direction of the town, all she had to do was call Coulson.

* * *

"Where is she now?". He whispered through the phone.

Justine glanced up watching the red head make her way out of the airport, her pale skin glowing in the darkness.

"She's made her way out of the airport". She answered bitterly, watching Pepper swiftly walking in the distance. "The show with Loki's spurred her to make an escape, do you think she'll try to call Tony?".

"I don't know." He whispered back, "Bring her here, we've wasted enough time already".

Looking around her Justine noticed the tall bodyguard frantically looking for the redhead. Now things were going to get fun, they would finally be able to seek revenge on the people that caused her family so much pain.

"Hogan's noticed she's gone". Justine chuckled darkly, "Don't worry though, I'll bring her to you".

"Be quick, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see Mr Rhodes again".

The line went dead as Justine tied up her long dark hair into a loose bun. Everything had been so easy- now they would have control of Miss Potts. After all the pain and loss she had cost them.

They would finally be able to kill Pepper Potts.

* * *

Pepper walked through the small streets of the town located in Washington. Quickly running towards a small dead end alleyway. It was dark and no one would spot her from there.

Shakily she got out her phone, frantically typing the number to call Coulson. Her hands shaking as she pressed the clear phone to the side of her face, each passing second felt like eternity.

Why wasn't Coulson answering the phone?

Had something happened?

Each beep was torture but finally she heard the familiar warm voice.

"Hello?". Phil asked, immediately making her feel better.

Pepper opened her mouth to answer him.

To tell Coulson everything that happened, but a hand clamped firmly over her mouth, stopping her from breathing.

She began to panic, squirming against the hard grip as her vision began to blur distorting her view.

Someone had found her, blocking her airways attempting to drag her further into the small alleyway.

Darkness surrounded Pepper as she fell to the ground, watching the slim glass phone fall before her, smashing into little shards. The small photo of Coulson, distorting.

The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was the dark hair of the familiar flight attendant who had served her before.

The images of the woman's grinning faced swirled before her eyes, before finally Pepper's body gave up as she fell unconscious.

"We've got her". The woman whispered chuckling over Pepper's body.

* * *

**As I said before this isn't my favourite chapter, but the next one will be good ;)**

**Please REVIEW! If you have any tips or want anything specific to happen in the storyline I'll be happy to take your views!**

**Thank you all so so much!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I almost didn't have time to write this, so hopefully it doesn't have too many mistakes in it :)**

**Stay tuned for Tony's arrival in the next couple of chapters ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pepper". A familiar voice whispered, through the darkness causing her to slowly open her eyes.

Her surroundings blurred around her, as she tried to focus on the floor in the room. Wherever she was it was unfamiliar and dark- no matter how many times she blinked Pepper couldn't see a thing in the room. Only then did she feel the burn on her wrists causing her to gasp in pain, the rope tying her to the small chair cut deep into her skin, tainting her pale flesh with a bright red mark.

The last thing she remembered was watching the screen of her phone crack as it dropped to the ground.

They'd found her.

Pepper slumped down slightly in her chair, feeling every pain and ache in her body come to life, her throat felt dry and her head throbbed badly.

"Pepper?". The same voice whispered, startling her. Gasping Pepper angled her body towards the direction of the warm voice. Slowly her vision cleared as her eyes focused on Rhodey- his beaten face staring intently on Pepper. As far as she could see he was tied in the same way, rope wrapped around his wrists and ankles denting the skin.

Gasping Pepper stared at the blue bruises forming around Rhodey's face, his swollen eyes never leaving hers.

"Rhodey". She whispered quietly, hearing the echo of her voice in the room. "I'm so sorry".

Rhodey shook his head slowly, frowning at the small woman across from him. Dried blood clung to his clothes as her tried to desperately loosen the rope surrounding his wrists.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Pepper." Rhodey sighed giving up on freeing himself. "This is all of _their _fault". He muttered indicating his head towards the door.

_Them._ The mystery people who allegedly hated Pepper and Tony so much, that they'd go to the extent of killing everyone they ever loved at cared about.

The flight attendant. Pepper thought her mind drifting back to the brunette's face grinning above her before she fell conciousness- something about that woman's cocky grin made her shiver. She was so familiar, yet Pepper knew she'd never met that woman before.

"There was this woman". Pepper whispered, leaning her body closer to Rhodey. "The dark haired one? She's the person that found me, do you know who she is?"

Rhodey glanced at the door before turning back to Pepper.

"No, I never saw any of their faces, they- they told me that I'd find out who their employer was once you were here". He turned sadly back to her frowning. "Pepper we're in trouble, they sent the military a forged letter of my resignation- so the army doesn't know I'm here, where's Tony?".

"He's dealing with a threat in New York some guy called Loki? , these people are probably behind it too, no doubt". She said looking down at the man quickly. "Do you have your phone on you? Maybe I could reach into your pocket?"

"I don't have my phone- but I have a knife in my pocket, I hid it from them just in case". Rhodey said indicating to his trouser pocket, his eyes constantly glancing back towards the door- waiting for someone to enter. "But we'll have to be quick- they'll come for the both of us soon."

Pepper frowned glancing at the distance of her and Rhodey's chairs, somehow she would have to get closer to him, and then angle her body so her back was facing the door.

It was risky. If anyone walked in on them they would know Rhodey was hiding something.

Breathing in deeply to calm her nerves Pepper pushed her whole body in the air- ignoring the pounding pain throughout her slim frame.

Quickly the chair moved with her, getting closer to Rhodey.

Each time she moved the wooden chair bashed loudly against the concrete ground, causing her to gasp- waiting for someone to come pounding through the door, waiting to catch them in the act.

Her heart beat in her chest nervously.

Eventually she was close enough to reach Rhodey, her eyes lingered on his wounds which seemed worse as she got closer.

"Rhodey." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Pepper. I'm fine". He said looking at Pepper dead in the eye. "I promise I will get you out of this, we just need to stick together okay?".

"Okay." She replied, twisting her wrists in the rope. "All right, I just need to turn my chair."

"Careful". Rhodey whispered eyeing the door. "If they see your chairs turned we're in trouble".

"I know, I'll do it quickly".

Pepper quickly turned her chair, moving face to face with Rhodey her hands reaching down into his pockets.

A loud bang startled the pair, as voices grew louder outside of the door.

People were coming for them.

Footsteps walked closer to the door, as Rhodey eyed the shadows at the door.

"Pepper they're coming- leave the knife!". Rhodey whispered quickly leaning his head towards Pepper.

"No!". She replied fiercely frowning at Rhodey who gave her a worried look back. "I can do this, look it may seem like I'm just the damsel in distress in this situation but I'll have you know I'm tougher than that!". She replied gripping onto the small pocket knife in his pocket, her heart racing as the footsteps grew louder.

The door slowly opened as Pepper grabbed hold of the knife swiftly turning her chair into her original position, her light hair fell over her face as she slumped down in her chair, carefully gripping the knife to hide it.

A muscular man walked through carrying a gun slung over his shoulder, as the lights quickly turned on- blinding Pepper, she blinked quickly trying to get rid of the black dots appearing in front of her eyes. The tall man looked sternly at the young woman tied to the chair. His dark hair was cut short, outlining the number of scars running down his face.

Behind him stood the grinning brunette, who swiftly walked into the room making her way over to Pepper.

"Look who's woken up". She grinned towering over Pepper, her dark hair flowing over her shoulders. "It took you long enough, though I'll admit it- you did put up quit a fight".

Pepper glared at the woman in front of her, not speaking.

She wasn't going to give in to their tricks.

The woman stopped smiling, holding eye contact with Pepper. "What cat got your tongue?" She whispered glancing back at the tall man staring at Rhodey. "How long do we have until the big show, Joe?".

Joe crossed his arms finally looking back at the brunette his eyes showing no friendliness.

"A couple of hours". He replied through a thick accent that Pepper immediately recognised- the voice on the phone.

The woman smiled, backing away from Pepper- her eyes darted onto Rhodey for a couple of seconds before returning to the redhead. "How was the big reunion?". She whispered to Pepper grinning. "You know, I always wondered why someone as smart and capable as Mr Rhodes over here". She said pointing to Rhodey. "Would ever associate himself with trash like you and _Stark, _It's a shame. Because if you don't start talking, we're going to have to kill him".

Pepper lifted her head towards the woman, narrowing her eyes.

No way was she ever going to let this psycho kill Rhodey.

"What do you want to know?". Pepper whispered her throat sore and dry.

The dark haired woman smirked, knowing the weak spot they had over the woman. There was no denying it- the outcome looked bleak.

"So she does speak." The woman said under her breath, glancing at Rhodey. "We want to know who this man is, Mr Phil Coulson it says here". She said holding up Peppers cracked phone in her hand- a photo of Coulson on the screen.

Pepper cursed herself for having photo ID in her phone.

"He's no one". She whispered breathing deeply. The thought of Coulson being involved in this mess seemed unfair. All he had done to Pepper and Tony was help them.

The brunette glared down at Pepper, before turning back to Joe nodding.

Swiftly Joe walked over to Rhodey, roughly pulling his head back. Rhodey groaned in pain, struggling against his firm grip. Pepper noticed the man held a gun to his temple.

"Lets try that again". She muttered sweetly at Pepper. "Who is this man, or your friends brains will be splattered against the walls".

Pepper froze staring at Rhodey who slowly shook his head indicating for Pepper not to say a word.

But she couldn't let him die.

"His names Phil Coulson, he's a colleague". Pepper replied stiffly her grip on the knife tightened as she saw the brunette smile.

"Really?". The woman frowned pulling out her own phone typing in a couple of passwords, before holding it in front of Pepper.

On the screen was a video of the inside of some jet, from there Pepper could see the pale man from before- Loki. He was standing in front of a glass cage taunting a blonde haired man, threatening to press a button to kill him. One of Loki's armed gaurds fell to the ground as Coulson appeared behind him holding up a huge black gun.

"Step away, please". Coulson whispered aiming his gun at Loki who held up his hands in defence.

Pepper felt her muscles tighten at the thought of Phil near that psychopath Loki.

"You like this". Coulson asked walking confidently towards Loki. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer- even I don't know what it does". He shrugged.

Slowly Coulson clicked a switch on the gun, firing it up.

"Want to find out?"

Pepper watched as Loki appeared behind Phil, striking his spear through his stomach, causing him to cry out. Tears filled her eyes as she saw blood pour from him.

The brunette switched off the video, watching the tears fall down Peppers face. "That video was taken a couple of hours ago". She stated watching Pepper cry. "He's dead."

They'd killed Phil Coulson.

"Who are you?". Pepper whispered, looking at Rhodey who had been released from the tall man's hands. "Why do you want us all to suffer? We haven't done anything wrong!". She shouted tears streaming down her face.

The brunette stopped in her tracks, her shoulders quickly stiffening at Peppers words.

Obviously she'd hit a nerve.

The woman quickly walked back to Pepper, slapping her hard against the face.

The sharp pain spread across her cheek, making her eyes water.

She could hear Rhodey struggling against his ties, furious that this woman had touched Pepper.

"You'll find out my full identity in time, just call me Justine." She smiled, stroking Peppers cheek. "But for now, all you can do is watch more of your loved ones die."

With that the tall brunette walked quickly out of the dark room, with Joe behind her. The door slamming shut heavily behind them. Pepper blinked fiercely ignoring the pain of her face.

This woman was making it personal.

Suddenly the small dirty TV which Pepper hadn't noticed until then flashed on, showing another news report.

Rhodey turned to Pepper, his eyes wide with worry.

"Pep, are you okay?". He whispered, sliding his chair across to her.

"I guess. It was just a slap". She said glancing at the TV, why did they want her to watch this?. "Turn around quickly, I'll try and cut your ropes with my knife". She whispered ignoring the tears.

Rhodey pushed his body in the air, spinning his chair around so that they were back to back. Pepper kept her eyes on the screen watching the news report.

"We have eye witnesses of a mysterious portal appearing in the sky.." She heard the news reporter say.

Pepper felt Rhodey's hands against hers, carefully she flipped open the knife adjusting her grip on the ropes tied around his wrists.

Rhodey stroked her hand softly, calming her nerves. "Don't worry, you can do this". He whispered reassuring her.

Carefully she began cutting through the thick rope.

The only noise in the room was the sound of the urgent news report.

"They have been reports of noises in Stark Towers". The reporter spoke showing footage of the top of Tony's building.

Pepper watching as the camera zoomed in showing footage of Tony being thrown out of the building without any armour on.

"Tony Stark had been thrown out of his own window! He's falling to the ground!". The reporter screamed, as Pepper gasped feeling her body drop as she watched the man she loved fall through the sky.

Her grip loosened on the knife as she felt it slip between her fingers.

Their only chance at escape was falling through her fingers as she watched JARVIS deploy Tony's suit around him in mid air.

Pepper gasped as she felt the edge of the knife slice through the side of her left hand, blood swiftly pouring out of the new wound.

"Pepper what's wrong?". Rhodey whispered anxiously, unaware that she'd serious cut the side of her hand.

There was no way he'd let her carry on if he knew she'd just hurt herself.

So she lied.

"Nothings wrong, I just thought that Tony was dead- but he's okay". She whispered.

Slowly she gripped the edge of the knife, pulling it out of her hand. The agony was intense, causing her vision to blur slightly- but it had to be done.

The ropes around Rhodey's wrists fell to the floor as Pepper continued watching the screen showing the huge battle in New York.

Blood was pouring down her arm, circling her feet.

Rhodey turned his torso around clutching the knife from Pepper's hands.

"Pepper!". He screamed, eyeing the red pool of blood around her feet.

"Just take the knife." Pepper whispered back through gritted teeth.

Noises from outside of the door stopped them in their tracks.

It didn't sound like Justine.

The voices were louder- more people were coming. Their words muted from the thick concrete in the door.

They'd catch them trying to escape.

Pepper glanced at the TV watching the battle in New York.

How were they ever going to get back to Tony in time?

Slowly the door opened revealing the large men with a number of different weapons in their arms.

Their expressions were all the same.

Anger.

* * *

**Thank you all for continuously reading! It keeps me inspired!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I've based it so Pepper was unconscious until the start of the battle with Loki.**

**Please REVIEW! It means the world to me, and I love you all for reviewing so far!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the delay! It was the first week back at school so there wasn't much time to write this chapter!**

**Thank you for the reviews it inspires me to keep this story going!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was only one word to describe what Pepper was feeling when the door opened.

Panic.

They were so close. But from the looks of the men standing in front of them and the only escape route their outcome looked bleak. Pepper glanced at Rhodey quickly, who had finished cutting through the ropes around her wrists and ankles. He gave her a look, telling her to not say a word. They'd only have a couple of seconds to get passed the men and they needed to do it quickly.

The tall man standing at the front of the others, glared at her holding a huge gun up in the air.

"Get down". He shouted at Pepper, his voice sounding low and familiar.

Then she realised he was the very same voice who taunted her on the phone, all this time watching over her. His eyes met hers as he swiftly walked towards her, aiming the nozzle of the gun at her forehead grinning above her.

Slowly Pepper got to her knees, feeling Rhodey's eyes boring into her face. Her breathing sped up as she glanced above her, the hollow gun felt rough against the skin between her eyes.

The thought of dying no longer scared her.

The only thing that went through her mind as she stared up at the face of the tall man was regret. Regret of so many unfulfilled moments.

The times when she should have told the people closest to her, how much she loved them.

But it was too late. Here she was kneeling on the floor of a dark grubby room with a gun pointing between her eyes, listening to a news report of an alien battle in New York- where the man she loved was fighting.

She could here the shouts coming from Rhodey in the background, but none of it seemed to matter.

After all the trouble that she'd gone through to stop anyone she loved getting hurt it was all for nothing.

Tony was outnumbered tackling a war against a man with an unstoppable army.

Happy was probably feeling betrayed at her for leaving and lying to him.

Rhodey had been beaten to a pulp, tortured and was about to watch her get shot.

Phil Coulson had died.

It felt weird to think about his death. A man so kind and gentle had put his life on the line to stop Loki from hurting any more people. After everything they'd been through together Phil had always remained calm, knowing that even if it meant dying, he would always do the right decision.

So that's what Pepper did.

Glaring up to the man standing in front of her Pepper felt no fear.

"Just do it". She whispered through her teeth, watching the remaining men hold Rhodey back, as he tried to stop the man holding the gun.

He smiled down to her, flicking off the safety switch on the gun, as Pepper watched the men standing behind him glance at one another- shocked at his bold move.

The seconds passed quickly as his finger gently touched over the trigger.

Pepper shut her eyes tightly waiting for the end to come.

But he didn't get to pull the trigger.

A large thump, startled her causing Pepper to open her eyes. Instead of a gun being aimed at her face, the man had fallen to the ground- blood pouring for his unconscious body.

Pepper glanced up watching the figure standing over her.

"Get the hell off her".

Happy stood pointing his gun at the man, his face pale and serious. Pepper had never seen Happy like this, the once light-hearted man had grown angry. Angry at the thought of anyone touching Pepper.

The men holding Rhodey stared, shocked at the turn of events their faces watching their leader on the floor. It was the perfect moment for Rhodey.

Quickly he spun around knocking the three men to their feet, each of them groaning in agony. Happy followed his lead, and swiftly grabbed the remaining pieces of rope from the ground and tied all the men together- The last thing they needed was people following them once they'd escaped.

Pepper watched the two men, unable to move. Everything had happened so fast.

She thought that it was the end.

She thought she was going to die.

Happy turned around eyeing Pepper cautiously, judging by the look on her face, it was going to be very hard to get things back to normal.

Whoever Justine was, she would find out about their escape. This mess was no way near ending.

There was to many unanswered questions.

"Pepper". Happy whispered kneeling in front of the woman on the floor. "It's okay, you're safe now".

Pepper glanced up at Happy, her face pale. She could still hear the panic report of the fight in New York- and from the sounds of it the Avengers were losing. Earth was losing.

"We're not safe". Pepper whispered slowly standing up carefully walking to the small table where Justine had placed her phone, quickly she slipped it into her pocket. "We'll never be safe, these people have ways to follow us wherever we go! They wont stop until me and Tony are dead."

Happy and Rhodey exchanged worried glances as the three of them slowly walked out of the dark room. They quickly walked through a long hallway that expanded into numerous doors. Pepper ran after Happy curious at what they would find in each room.

It must have take Happy hours to find them.

"How did you find us". She whispered, watching Happy lead them further down the hallway.

"I traced your phone, when I couldn't find you in the airport. I figured something wasn't right". Happy glanced back at Pepper gently placing his arm around her slim body guiding her through. "Tony taught me how to do it- just in case".

Just in case.

Pepper's body went rigid thinking about Tony. The images of him fighting in New York flashed in front of her mind.

She'd give anything to see him right now.

"I've called our staff, we're getting on the jet as soon as we can". Happy said opening a huge metal door, allowing the first ray of light to blind Pepper and Rhodey.

They needed to get back to New York, to talk to S.H.I.E.L.D, there was no way they could handle this situation on their own, not when they barely knew who they were up against.

* * *

The drive to the airport was quick.

Apparently the people holding Pepper and Rhodey hostage had set up their building close to the airport, in case they needed a quick getaway.

By the time Happy had found them, Justine was probably thousands of miles away.

Pepper had been silent during the whole car drive to the jet, images of Coulson's death plagued her mind. How could someone so loyal and sweet be taken off this planet in such a violent and horrible way.

Whoever Loki was, needed to pay.

Happy had reassured her that the only people working on the jet were loyal trusted employees, no one that had recently been hired. Meaning there was no way a flight attendant could be on the flight, without them knowing every bit of information about the person.

Before she knew it, Pepper was once again sitting in Tony's jet, trying her hardest not to think about the images that were bound to haunt her nightmares. The flight had given her enough time to change her clothes and bandage her arm- Happy had taken Rhodey to the back of the jet, his injuries were much more substantial. She'd put her phone on silent, uneasy at the thought of Justine contacting her again.

The only thing she had to do was make sure that Tony was safe.

Tony Stark was her life.

They'd been through so much together.

The people sitting beside her were all familiar faces, employees of Stark industries As much as Pepper wanted to reassure their worried faces that everything was going to be fine- she couldn't do that.

The room had grown silent as the news report on the small screen, showed the worst footage yet.

New York was in ruins, torn apart by a number of alien creatures.

"The streets of New York have become a battle ground". A woman's voice spoke, showing footage of Captain America and a muscular blonde man defending the pathways of the city, whilst the Hulk tore through buildings.

"The army is here trying to contain the violence, but clearly it is outmatched".

Pepper felt her heart drop, there was no way any of the Avengers could stop the war.

The screen changed, focusing in on a faraway picture.

"We don't have any information on the team fighting on the ground, but we do know that billionaire Tony Stark's Iron Man is carrying what can only be described as a missile that has made it's way to New York".

The moment she'd found out that Tony's arc reactor was killing him, Pepper thought that was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. Watch the man she loved slowly die, his body shutting down. But she was wrong.

Here she was on the his jet, watching Tony carry a nuke throughout the sky, his armour slowly flying up to the portal in the sky. The screen showing the last glimpse of the red and gold metal fly through the portal.

And nothing else happened.

Just like that he was gone.

She felt her world fall apart around her, as she waited for the screen to change. She waited to see him flying back out, through the sky. To hear his voice one last time.

But it didn't happen.

The seconds that passed felt like torture.

She could faintly here the people sitting around her whisper in worry, but the world seemed out tuned.

All of her focus was on the TV screen.

Waiting for Tony to come back.

The report changed as the screen turned to the creatures falling limp to the ground. All of the warriors dead. The people around her screamed with joy as the fight in New York, was over. But Pepper knew that it wasn't finished- not yet.

The blue portal changed slightly in the sky as all of the flying creatures fell to the ground.

And Pepper knew what would happen next.

Slowly the portal closed in the sky leaving no trace of its existence behind.

"All we know now, is that the war is over. The creatures are dead." The news reporter squealed with joy.

Pepper dug her nails into the arm rest, feeling her self hyperventilate, her tears stinging her eyes.

Tony was dead.

Slowly she squeezed her eyes shut feeling the cold tears fall down her cheeks. All efforts were lost.

"What is that?". The woman's voice shouted as the camera zoomed into the sky, Pepper felt her chest lift up as she opened her eyes staring intently at the screen.

Tony had just made it through the portal, it's dark edges closing behind him. The red suit fell through the sky as Pepper gasped feeling the weightless feeling leave her body.

"Tony Stark is falling through the sky". The lady said. "For now it seems like his suit has malfunctioned in some way, we have no idea how he is going to get to the ground in safety."

Pepper watched as his body flew pass the buildings.

Out of nowhere the Hulks green body crashed into Tony's suit, bashing against a building as he roughly pulled Tony to the ground with him. The Hulk slamed him into the ground as Steve Rogers and Thor ran passed him. Thor quickly removing his helmet throwing it across the ground.

Tony's lifeless body lay in his suit, as his team-mates gathered around him.

The Hulk's roar shook the camera as Tony gasped to life, gazing up at the people around him.

Pepper smiled running her fingers through her hair. The stress of the past few days reaching her muscles. Slowly the TV turned off as Happy walked behind her watching her expression warily.

"Is he.?" Happy whispered nervously gazing at Pepper.

"He's fine!". Pepper smiled tears running down her face again. "Oh God, he's fine". She whispered as Happy hugged her tightly.

"So, what are you going to do? " Happy whispered pulling away from Pepper slightly. "Are you going to tell him".

Pepper glanced around her, nervously watching the expressions of the colleges sitting next to her.

"He cant know anything about this Happy." She whispered feeling uneasy."It'll only make things worse, maybe in time I'll tell him, but for now Tony's better off in the dark."

* * *

"Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers as been to many.." A man spoke into the camera.

Justine flicked over the channels quickly.

"I'm just glad they're out there, like there's someone looking out for us.." A group of people beamed into the screen idiotically.

"I love you Thor!".

"I don't know, I don't feel exactly safe with those things out there". A couple said, looking nervously into the camera.

"Superhero's in New York? Give me a break!".

"These so called heroes, have to be taken responsible for the destruction done to the city- this was their fight.".

Justine rolled her eyes, searching through each channel expectantly. Pepper had got away all to easily, now was the time to start the real pain.

"Many questions have been asked about the Avengers themselves, their sudden appearance and their equally sudden disappearance".

The screen went dark as Justine glanced behind her.

Her brother stood in the doorway glaring at the screen.

"After all we've done, they've been called heroes?" He whispered slowly walking towards Justine. "After the devastation Stark has caused our family- it should be me standing up there!". He shouted pointing towards the screen. "I should be the one people are talking about! Not Tony Stark."

"I know". She whispered bluntly, her brother was always jealous of Tony. "But don't worry, everything's going to change now. Tony's at his most vulnerable state, now we can finally finish off what you started".

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? Now Pepper had returned things are going to pick up with The Avengers- and with Tony!**

**Next chapter is going to be fun ;)**

**Please REVIEW! I love your comments and am open for suggestions!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am so sorry for the massive delay! But my computer crashed and it took forever to fix!**

**Hopefully this chapter is okay, it was kind of hard to keep it at the same standard as the other ones but I promise it will get good with the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pepper?". Happy whispered turning around slightly to glance at her in the mirror.

Although they'd only been driving for a couple of minuets Pepper had already found herself lost in the dark thoughts of everything that had happened.

"Yeah?". She whispered, biting her lip, all she needed was a distraction to keep herself from replaying the images of Coulson's death.

The cool air conditioned car, calmed her nerves as she softly ran a finger over the white cotton bandage surrounding her arm and wrist, the dull pain still shot up her arm causing her to whimper.

"I think we're going to have some trouble". Happy muttered through gritted teeth.

Glancing out of the dark tinted window Pepper gasped at the hundreds of bright lights that flashed back at her. The car was surrounded by people, all assuming that Tony was with her.

"I don't understand". She stuttered sliding across the leather seat to keep away from the windows, the sudden rise in pressure panicked her. On a good day the media were hard to deal with, but with the destruction of New York and Tony's battle with the aliens, the paparazzi were having a field day.

Happy turned around to face Pepper, noticing the horrified look on the usually collected woman's face. Her pale skin looked florescent in the light as the paparazzi thrust themselves at the windows beside her.

"It's okay, I'll get you out of here". He muttered slowly turning the car around, as more and more cameras were pinned to the windows. "I'll contact Tony, and tell him that we're going somewhere else".

"NO!". Pepper screamed digging her nails into the soft seat, clenching her eyes together. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Everything had happened too quickly, if she didn't see Tony soon things would be too difficult to get through.

Happy stared at Pepper, watching her breathing slowly, trying to calm herself down.

"Pepper.." He whispered leaning towards her, reaching out to stroke her hand.

"I'm sorry". She whispered quickly pulling her hand back, resting it on her leg. "I-I just started t panic, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry". He replied turning around quickly driving as quick as he could through the crowd of paparazzi, his eyes set on the road.

Pepper turned her attention back to the window, the car was moving to fast for anyone to follow them through what was left of New York's streets.

She'd have to tell Tony everything eventually, but nothing good would come from telling him now. All it would do was make him feel guilty.

"We're here". Happy muttered quietly tapping his fingers across the steering wheel, he didn't want to leave Pepper alone- and she knew it. But judging by the look on her face he wasn't going to stop her from seeing Tony again.

"Thank you". She whispered leaning forward to place her arm on Happy's shoulder, careful not to touch his skin. "Don't worry Happy, I'm fine". She smiled biting her lip nervously. "All I need it a good night sleep".

"All right." He sighed glancing at her quickly. "I'll stop by in a couple of days". He whispered smiling back at the small red head.

Slowly she slid out of the cool car, slamming the door behind her. The walk up to the seemingly destroyed building felt like forever, crushed bricks and pieces of metal littered the ground as she reached the front door. From what she could tell Stark Towers would need some major reconstruction- half of the building was missing.

A beeping sound startled Pepper, as Jarvis came to life.

"Miss Potts shall I open the door? I believe Mr Stark is waiting for you inside".

Pepper blushed realizing how stupid she was just standing in front of the door- she'd have to face Tony at some point or another.

"Er- yes, thank you Jarvis". She replied watching the metal door slide open, allowing her to walk through the hallway.

Her shoes clicked along the hard flooring as she made her way towards the lift. It was funny to think how different things were the last time they'd seen each other.

Slowly Pepper made her way into the huge main room of Stark Towers, the walls were lined with construction poles and maps for the new design.

Ladders stood in her path as she walked into the wide open room.

"Someone's been busy". She whispered walking further into the room.

"When am I not?". The familiar voice laughed from behind her, making her jump. The sound of Tony's voice sent chills go through her body.

Pepper turned around staring at the slightly bruised man in front of her, his dark hair seemed tousled and purple bruises lined his eyebrow. But she couldn't deny it- Tony looked good.

"Tony". She breathed, not daring to blink in case it was all a dream.

"It's me Pep." He answered smiling, his eyes shinning brightly.

Quickly she ran towards him, linking her arms around his neck resting her body against his. She closed her eyes breathing in his familiar smell.

She thought she'd never see him again.

Shudders ran through her body as images of the small dark room flashed in front of her eyes. Justine's grinning face looming above her, haunted her mind.

"Everything okay?". Tony whispered holding onto the slim red head, his hand gently stroked the back of her head. Her body had never felt more fragile to him.

Pepper opened her eyes smiling, after everything that had happened it finally felt like things were going to be fine.

"Everything's perfect". She whispered, leaning back to look at Tony's face. "Perfect".

Tony smiled softly squinting at Peppers face carefully, something seemed different about her- her eyes seemed bigger, wider. Her skin looked a shade paler.

"Okay, I have something to show you". He winked slowly walking over to the nearby clear desk. On top of it lay sheets of design layouts and plans for the new building. Pepper walked behind him smiling as he shuffled piles of papers across the table, revealing a blue map. Tony turned around smiling at Pepper. "It's all yours". He winked unrolling the map showing the outline of a new plan.

The small white letters outlined the top of the building.

_Potts._

"It's your baby, remember?". Tony called from behind her, making her chuckle softly.

Pepper placed her hand on the white lines of the outline plan of the new building, pulling the image upward to show a 3D model of the building. Tony walked beside her placing his drink next to the table. His warm hands pulled her closer to him, as he spun the transparent building round showing her every angle.

"All yours". He whispered smiling down at Pepper.

"That's a big gesture." She whispered swiping away half of the building, to create a smaller scaled version. "But it's a gesture that you don't have to make".

Tony smiled swiping away the rest of the plan.

"We'll see". He winked pulling Pepper closer to him, her pale skin flushed slightly in the light.

"I'm so glad you're alive". She whispered, leaning towards Tony gently touching his messed up hair.

"Yeah, well you know me". He whispered leaning down. "I'm really hard to kill".

Pepper leant upwards feeling the heat of his face close to hers.

"You're such an idiot". She whispered smiling, as she felt his lips gently touch hers. All feelings of anxiety left her body as Tony moved his arms move protectively around her waist- she'd never felt more safe in her life.

"Be nice". He whispered braking off the kiss, smiling down at the grinning woman in his arms. "I did just save the world".

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, as his body chuckled against her.

If only he knew.

"I'll be nice, as long as you try not to kill yourself in the next 24 hours". She laughed leaning up to him again, closing the distance between their lips. "Deal?".

Tony smirked gazing at Pepper, his eyes glancing down at her lips.

It had only been a couple of days since they'd last seen each other, but given the circumstances, it had felt like forever.

"Deal". He murmured closing his eyes again, to kiss Pepper. The pain from the cuts of his face long forgotten.

His hands gently moved from Pepper's waist up to her arms, grazing over the small thick bandage wrapped around her skin. Slowly he leant back braking off their kiss, his eyes aware of the faint bruises lining her wrist.

"What happened to your arm?". He whispered, stroking the white bandage.

Pepper swallowed feeling the colour draining from her face, the pain off her arm suddenly increased, causing her hand to shake.

She knew she'd have to tell Tony at some point, but now was too perfect. After everything he'd done for her- after everything he'd done for earth. It was the wrong moment to tell him about a possible new threat.

"Nothing". She smiled, feeling Tony's eyes on her face. "I just had an accident on my way from the airport, don't worry Happy stitched it up for me".

Tony frowned looking down at the woman in front of him.

She was hiding something.

"Pepper". He whispered watching the thin woman lick her lips nervously. "What are you not telling me?".

Pepper winced feeling the emotion of his voice, cut into her like a knife.

The very same words she'd said to him last year.

"It's just, after everything that we've been through". She whispered. "I don't think I can-

"Sir?". Jarvis cut in, making Pepper jump, Tony frowned watching her shake in front of him. "Agent Hill's at the door, she says it's urgent".

Tony ran his hands through his hair, feeling the strain of the battle catching up with him.

What could possibly be urgent? They'd just saved the world from an alien battle!

"Send her up". He said, walking close to Pepper. "Not everyone runs on batteries, remember?". He smiled lightly touching her face. "I promise you, I will make everything better, you just need to relax."

* * *

"What are you going to do". He whispered walking towards his sister, who clenched her knuckles in frustration.

"I'm going to pay Miss Potts a little visit". She muttered tying up her dark hair.

Justine glanced at her brother who nodded in agreement.

"We both know of Stark's reputation, and at a time like this it's going to be so easy to get into Pepper's head". She laughed, slowly getting up to walk past her brother.

"So your not going to kill her?". He murmured rubbing his forehead.

"Not yet, I just have to mess with her first". She sighed picking up her purse from the ground.

She slowly walked to the doorway glancing back at her brother sitting in the dim lit room, his face covered by the shadows.

"Fine". He muttered taking off his glasses to look at his sister. "Just remember". He glared revealing the long scar running down his tan face. "Stark's mine".

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I thought it would be better to give you a short one now, than make you wait even longer for the story to continue!**

**Please REVIEW! this chapter was hard to write, so I'd like to know if you guys thought it was okay.**

**More is yet to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! Thank you all for reviewing, it's really helped me to continue writing!**

**I hope you like my story so far! It's been so fun to write. **

**I'll be adding more action to the next couple of chapters, so don't worry things will be getting interesting soon ;)**

* * *

"Agent Hill." Tony muttered rolling his eyes at the brunette in front of him. "Seeing as I did help save the world earlier today, I can only guess that you're here for pleasure, not business?"

Tony recalled the last time he'd seen Agent Hill.

S.H.I.E.L.D were being attacked by Loki's men.

Phil Coulson's life had paid the price

Agent Maria Hill stood a short distance away from Pepper and Tony, the cut on the side of the face barely healing. The day seemed to go on forever for her.

"Stark, now really isn't the time for jokes". She spoke quickly, nervously glancing from Tony to Pepper. Making house calls really wasn't part of her job, but there wasn't anyone else to visit Tony since Coulson's death.

"Agent?". Pepper whispered startling Maria. "Is something wrong? Is this something to do with a threat from S.H.I.E.L.D?".

Maria looked up at Pepper's face, feeling comforted by the presence of the kind woman. Coulson had talked of the famous Pepper Pott's, mentioning that however confident Tony Stark looked, Pepper was the go-to woman. The woman in control.

"Sorry, but as you both know things are not over". Maria walked closer to Pepper as she spoke, maintaining confident eye contact with Tony. "S.H.I.E.L.D will be taking extra precaution, we'll monitor Stark towers and check with you both regularly."

Tony leant against the glass table, silently watching Pepper's reactions.

The red head watched Agent Hill, keeping her face calm.

Tony watched as she absent-mindedly touched the bandage on her arm, fiddling with the white cotton fabric.

"What's with all the precautions?". Tony said glancing at Maria. "Loki's not even on Earth any more, everything's safe".

"No, Tony everything's not safe." Maria whispered sighing deeply. "Loki's attack was only the start, we have no idea what other enemies are out there". She gestured to the sky, watching Tony roll his eyes again. "But that's not the only thing, the media have started to turn".

"On who?". Tony muttered walking towards his bar, with the empty glass in his hands.

"On you". Maria answered folding her arms across her chest.

Pepper sighed reaching over to turn on the nearby flat screen TV, the room went silent as the same Senator spoke into the camera, bringing back memories of Tony's last lawsuit case, against Justin Hammer.

"Once again Tony Stark has brought more destruction to New York city". Senator Storm spoke smiling slightly into the camera, he'd always had it in for Tony.

Pepper glanced at Tony from the bar, who raised his eyebrows in question.

"Which leads me to question his intentions, every time he is supposedly saving us- he put us and our families in more risk, while his popularity rate goes through the roof, which makes me wonder- does Tony Stark know more than he is letting us believe? Is Tony Stark behind the battle of New York-

"Mute". Pepper said turning silencing the TV, quickly she turned around to Maria, over the past couple of months she'd had enough of people blaming everything on Tony. Why do the media have to blame the very same people that save them day after day? "What should we do?". She whispered biting her lips.

"Just stay out of the media's view okay?". Maria turned to Tony who just nodded at the short woman. "I'll be back in a couple of days with more instructions".

Tony raised his eyebrows, frowning at the phone in his hands.

"It seems like S.H.I.E.L.D's having some problems of it's own". Tony smirked at Pepper, watching her worried expression.

"What?". Maria whispered frowning at Tony.

"Don't act surprised, I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D's system on board the hellicarrier."

"So what's going on?". Pepper said walking towards Tony, aware of him watching her every move.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's database has had a minor interference involving-

"They've been hacked". Tony cut in, raising his eyebrows at Maria's flustered face.

* * *

Stark Towers was destroyed.

Half of the building lay in rubble, scattered across the streets New York city.

Justine took of her sunglasses, raising an eyebrow up at the tall building. "Looks like somebody needs a new building". She whispered glancing at the ever growing number of paparazzi lining up at the gates of the billionaires home.

Her phone buzzed in her bag, distracting her from the looming building.

"Yeah?". She murmured running her fingers through her hair.

"Where are you?". Her brother whispered causing her to roll her eyes, she'd barely left the house and yet he was still checking up on her. His life evolved around plotting to kill Tony Stark, after all Tony Stark did ruin their lives.

"I'm near Stark Towers, why?". She said glancing around her, nobody noticed her here- not while the billionaire was close-by.

"I've hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D's database". He spoke quickly, raising his voice in excitement.

"Why? What if they track us down."

"They won't, I'm good at this remember?". He spoke quickly. "Anyway, I found out something very interesting; but first we need Stark to feel the pressure of the media".

"So what do you want me to do?". Justine sighed deeply rubbing her forehead.

"I want you to meet a woman named Christine Everhart". He replied smugly.

"How's she going to help us?". Justine whispered into the phone aware of the growing number of people passing her.

"Believe me, she wants Pepper to feel humiliated as much as you do".

"Fine, just make sure to remind Miss Potts that we're still watching her". Justine murmured glancing up at Stark Towers. "We can't let her get too comfortable".

* * *

"Hacked?". Pepper whispered looking from Tony's smug face to Maria's slightly agitated face.

Tony shrugged walking towards Pepper, slowly slinking his arm around her thin waist.

"Someone hacked into their database, searching through all their files". Tony said, his face serious for once. "And even found some files that I didn't find, when my software hacked into their computer".

Maria sighed breathing deeply. It became clear to her that Coulson was so much better at handling house calls than she ever would be.

"Look". She whispered harshly. "I don't know what to say. Okay? House calls aren't part of my job description, it was Coulson's". She said her voice cracking slightly at saying his name out loud. "So just be quiet and hear me out".

Tony stared at the brunette, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"It's my job to inform you that someone hacked into our files and copied every little bit of information- for one purpose."

"What purpose". Pepper whispered leaning into Tony, her body feeling the effects of the past couple of days.

"To destroy the two of you".

The room went silent as Maria's word sunk in to Tony and Pepper.

Pepper could feel Tony's arm tighten around her protectively his face serious for the first time this evening.

"The two of us?". He whispered fiercely frowning, Pepper could see the dark circles forming around his eyes. "Why the two of us, Pepper has nothing to do with any of this".

"We don't know why, but at the moment we are doing everything possible to track the hacker down". Maria whispered.

"How do you know they want to destroy us?". Pepper said, surprised at how calm she sounded.

Maria stared at Pepper before glancing back at Tony.

"They specifically searched your files, copying your information and every weapon and machinery that you've ever come into contact with". She stated crossing her arms behind her back.

"What else". Tony said staring at Maria.

"They left a message". Maria whispered looking at the floor.

Pepper could tell that she wasn't meant to be telling them this. S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't want them knowing of the threats aimed at them.

"Lets see it". Tony said holding out his hand toward Maria, indicating at her phone.

Maria stood fixed to the spot standing rigidly in front of Tony, her eyes fixed on Pepper's face.

"I'm under direct orders not to show you the message". She whispered, crossing her arms anxiously.

Tony turned to Pepper a look of confusion on his face. Pepper frowned staring at the stressed looking Agent Hill.

They both desperately needed to see the message- even if it was for different reasons.

"So I'm going to leave" Maria whispered turning away from the couple, silently she dropped her phone to the ground before walking into the lift.

Pepper caught eyes with the dark haired woman, noticing the sad look on her face.

The lift doors closed silently as Tony walked towards the small silver phone on the ground.

"Jesus, couldn't she have just given it to us?". He whispered plugging in the phone to the TV.

Pepper watched as the screen brightened up with various files flowing to the screen. Tony flicked through the files quickly lingering on the newest one.

"Are you sure you want to watch it?". He whispered turning to Pepper, his eyes full of concern.

Pepper walked towards Tony linking fingers with him.

"I'm sure". She said leaning on him, feeling the warmth of his body surround her.

* * *

**Yeah, so you guys are going to have to wait to find out what the message was ;)**

**Please review, it means so much to me and lets me know that you guys are still enjoying this fic. **

**Let me know if you want any other specific characters in the future, as more of the avengers will be joining Tony and Pepper ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the message, I couldn't keep it from you ;) I've decided to write more chapters at the weekend seeing as I have more time.**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, it's been so fun for me to write.**

**Is anyone else dying to see Iron Man 3! The trailers so far look amazing, I cant wait for April! Also Thor 2 and Captain America 2 (There's so much to look forward too!)**

**Okay sorry for the rant.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pepper stared up at the ceiling in the dark room. Next to her she could hear Tony breathing softly, attempting to get some sleep.

But it seemed unlikely that either of them would be getting the sleep that they both desperately needed.

Whenever she closed her eyes all she could picture was the horrors of the day before.

Justine's face.

Rhodey's beaten body.

The video of Coulson's death.

The thought of Tony dying.

There was no way she was getting sleep- not when she had so much on her mind.

The message from earlier still rang in her ears, causing every muscle in her body to tense up.

_"S.H.I.E.L.D agents". An automated voice whispered, showing a dark figure on the screen, the face covered up by heavy shadows. "How easy it was to steal the files we needed, by know you probably know what we're after- but just for fun here's a short video to show you our plan"._

_The screen changed showing a picture of Howard Stark._

_Something about the video looked different though, it had been digitally altered._

_Pepper wondered why they would use Howard to get their message across._

_"My name is Howard Stark". He spoke smiling into the camera. "As you know, here at Stark Industries we build a variety of different weapons and new products, some may know me as the father of you all and the military industrial age- but none of that matters now. "._

_Pepper sighed remembering Tony's jaw tightening at the video of his father._

_"But you're here to find out why we are going to kill Tony Stark". He laughed staring into the camera. "Tony Stark ruins lives. He's self centred manipulative and spoilt- but I think you already know that! So lets move onto our second topic". Howard smiled sipping from a small glass._

_This video was a sick portrayal of Tony's father._

_The video zoomed in on Howard's face, stopping to show his smile._

_"Miss Virginia Pepper Potts." Howard grinned._

_Tony tensed up, glancing at Pepper from the corner of his eyes, she seemed calm unaffected_

_Forced._

_"We all know Miss Pott's, as the trusty ally and lover of Tony. But what some of you don't know is, Miss Pott's will do anything to get a head in her career"._

_"Mute". Tony whispered startling Pepper, she tore her eyes from the screen as Tony stared sadly at her._

_"What are you doing?". She whispered staring into his huge brown eyes._

_"I cant listen to this". He said looking at his feet. "It's one thing to alter a video of my dad- but to include you in it as well". He said gesturing at Pepper, his eyes filling up._

_"Tony". She whispered reaching out to wrap her arms around his body. "We have been through so much worse than a idiotic video-_

_"Exactly!". Tony shouting, cutting Pepper off. "That's my point Pepper". He said running his fingers through his hair. "We've been through so much worse- you've been through so much worse". He said speaking quietly. "Because of me"._

_"Stop." Pepper muttered wrapping her arms round his neck. "None of this is your fault Tony."_

_"But my suits, have continued to put you in harms way, and I cant take it any more". Tony whispered staring at Pepper._

_"If we do something about this".She said pointing at the muted screen of Howard Stark talking. "Then you wont have to"._

_"Jarvis". Tony whispered wrapping his arm round Pepper's waist. "Skip to the important stuff"._

_The video of Howard, fast forwarded as Pepper glanced at Tony from the corner of her eye._

_He looked tired, defeated. After all he did just nearly die- and once he thought it was all over they were being targeted again._

_Finally the video stopped and Pepper watched as the screen returned to the dark video shown at the start._

_"There we have it. Howard Stark everybody!". The dark figure said laughing slightly- his voice changed to hide his identity. "Finally, I leave you with this message. S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony". He lowered his voice slightly. "Pepper, we will be seeing you all- real soon"._

Pepper blinked quickly, feeling her eyes twitch from the lack of sleep.

There was a familiarity to the voice in the message- although the video and voice had been digitally enhanced there was something about the way the guy spoke, that made Pepper shake.

The dark room reminded her too much of the incident with Rhodey, quietly she slipped out of their soft bed- looking behind her to see if Tony had noticed.

He didn't.

Slowly Pepper walked through the hallways of Tony's house, shivering at the cold breeze flowing through the building.

Her arm ached dully as she continued to stroke the white material, walking towards Tony's desk.

She had no idea why she wanted to use his computer- there was something pulling her to the thin screen, something telling her to investigate through the files.

Her hand shuffled the mouse, bringing the screen to life. Quickly she flicked through the past files, searching for anything that could give her information on the mysterious woman that had it in for her and Tony. There was no doubt that she was behind the message, left in the S.H.I.E.L.D databases.

Peppers fingers tapped on the desk mindlessly as she searched through the employee list, waiting for the familiar blue green eyes.

JUSTINE.

She typed into the Stark search engine. The browser buffered as it slowly searched through all of Tony's files containing anything with Justine in.

All she needed to do was keep her cover until Tony was in a better state to deal with Justine.

She couldn't let him blame himself for her and Rhodey's injuries.

Not after his earlier outburst.

"Pepper?". Tony whispered standing at the door startling her- she'd thought he was sleeping, his hair sprayed out in messy waves. "Everything all right?".

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep". She smiled. "What about you?".

Tony looked tired, the bags under his eyes tainted his skin and Pepper saw the amount of stress he'd been put under.

"Nightmares". He whispered shrugging. "It sounds so pathetic". He said, slowly walking towards her. "I'm a grown man- a genius at that! And I get nightmares".

"You did save the world from an alien army with _Earth's Mightiest __Heroes _though Tony, and you had a near death experience". Pepper smiled abandoning the computer, slowly she walked over to Tony, placing her hand on his cheek stroking his skin softly.

"That's it". Tony whispered holding Pepper's hand on his cheek.

"What?". Pepper laughed confused at the look on his face.

"You're a genius Pepper!". He shouted kissing her quickly. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes." He stated grinning at her brightly. "We did it last time, we can do it again!".

Pepper grinned watching the man she loved grin at her brightly.

"I'm guessing we're going to have some guests over soon then?".

"Exactly". He whispered. "Come on". He whispered in her ear. "Let's try and get some sleep".

* * *

_(The Following Morning)_

Tony watched as Pepper slid into the black car, she smiled brightly at him before disappearing off into the distance.

For the first time Pepper Potts was going to meet Bruce Banner.

Tony grinned remembering his friend from before. The quiet timid man, who controlled such a powerful persona. Everyone else saw Bruce as a monster uncontrollable- a path of destruction. But not Tony, he saw a extraordinary genius capable of so much more.

"Jarvis, start my computer I need to email our friend Agent Romanoff". Tony called to Jarvis walking into his office, he smiled at the thought of Natasha- all the memories they'd had together.

"Sir, I believe you computer is already on". Jarvis replied.

"Why?". Tony whispered sitting down in the modern seat, waiting for Jarvis's answer.

"I believe Miss Potts was using it late last night". He said.

So that explains why she was in here.

Tony touched the keyboard, switching on the screen off of standby, returning the screen to the previous page.

His eyes read the page which Pepper had been searching.

_Search Complete:_

_No results for- Justine._

_Related Pages include- Justin Hammer._

"Justine?". Tony whispered searching through the files on screen.

"Sir, I believe you have one new message". Jarvis interrupted, flooding the screen with Tony's email.

A video message surrounded the screen.

"Play". Tony whispered leaning back in the chair, his eyes watching the dark screen.

The screen turned on showing two slumped figures in a chair.

Tony gasped as the video zoomed in revealing the red head woman in the chair, her arms and legs bounded by thick ropes.

Pepper.

"Mr Stark." The familiar automated voice from the message left in S.H.I.E.L.D's database spoke. "Does it pain you to know how much danger you've put her in?".

Tony watched as the video showed a woman speaking to Pepper, who had tears running down her cheeks, quickly the dark haired woman slapped Pepper hard against the cheek causing Tony to grip the chair handles.

"Jarvis who sent this message?". Tony whispered low under his breath.

"Unknown, the message is untraceable". Jarvis said.

"You think you know everything Mr Stark". The voice continued, causing Tony to narrow his eyes. "But how can you protect the earth, when the very woman you love hides information from you".

Tony watched as the short video paused on Peppers face, dry tears tainted her cheeks.

The cut on her arm was explained.

Pepper had hidden the fact that she had been kidnapped and tortured.

Nothing had ever felt this bad before. It was fine being hurt and targeted on his own. People had a reason to target Tony.

But to hurt Pepper, the innocent loyal woman who had been by his side all these years!

The woman he loved.

Tony felt his chest tighten at the thought of Pepper being hurt.

Whoever did this to her was going to pay.

* * *

**I forgot to say, in my drama GCSE we're doing a piece based on the Avengers Movie! It's looking good so far! (I'm playing Loki)**

**Please REVIEW! I love hearing your opinion!**

**Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait, but it's now Easter break so the uploads will be more frequent!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So tell me Dr. Banner". Pepper smiled leaning against the shiny black car, her professionalism kicking in. "How much do you already know?".

Bruce walked slowly towards the red head, thinking back on the numerous stories that Tony had told him about her.

He grinned picturing Tony's face whenever he mentioned Pepper.

"Not much." He smiled gently placing his bags into the trunk of the car. Quickly he glanced at the slim woman, taking in her body language.

She was hiding something- sugar coating the situation.

"Well things have got a whole lot weirder since the last time you and Tony were together". She said opening the car door, allowing Bruce to slide in first.

Pepper glanced around her, feeling the hairs on her arm prick upwards.

They were watching her.

Waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

The wind blew her hair onto her face, clouding her vision slightly, her heart beat faster telling her senses that they were here.

A shadow in the corner of her eye caused her to spin around, scanning the scenery around her for any movement.

There was nothing there.

The airport was empty.

"Pepper?". Bruce asked anxiously from inside the car, his fingers nervously strumming the inside of the car. "Is everything all right?"

Pepper frowned turning back towards the car, slowly she slid inside slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something." She muttered tucking her shiny hair behind her ear.

Bruce swallowed slowly taking off his glasses, the people messing with Pepper and Tony had definitely shaken them up.

"Don't let this swallow you up". He whispered blushing slightly.

It wasn't his place to give advise- especially to a woman he'd just met. But something was telling him, that she needed that second opinion of clarity, the reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

"Once you've been dragged into this bundle of mess there's no turning back". He whispered sadly to the red head, licking his lips nervously. "Which is why we all have to just go with it. And whether we like it or not, we only really have one choice-to fight until the end". Bruce whispered shaking his head.

"I guess that's what we'll do then". Pepper said trying to smile. "Fight until the end".

* * *

"Sir, I believe you have an incoming call from Agent Romanoff". Jarvis said, snapping Tony awake.

All that time he'd just sat staring into the screen, watching the pixelated image of Pepper tied to the chair- until his head hurt.

"Okay Jarvis, put her on". Tony replied clearing his throat.

Immediately the screen placed on the nearby wall lit up, showing Natasha's face. Tony instantly relaxed at the sight of the small woman.

She was the last person he would expect on a screen at that moment.

"Stark." Natasha spoke narrowing her eyes at Tony, the sight of him defeated took her by surprise. "I'm guess you saw the message?". She whispered.

"How nice it is to hear from you too, Agent Romanoff". Tony muttered running his fingers through his hair.

"Look we have numerous S.H.I.E.L.D agents on the case searching for the-

"It's not enough". Tony muttered cutting Natasha off.

"What?". She whispered frowning.

"It's not going to be enough!". Tony shouted standing up from the chair. "S.H.I.E.L.D were in control last time, and you saw for yourself how that nearly turned out."

"So what do you want us to do?". Natasha shook her head, feeling the pain from earlier injuries take it's toll. "This has happened too fast, we've barely recovered from the Loki incident."

"I suggest that S.H.I.E.L.D shuts the hell up and listens to me for once". Tony whispered staring at Natasha, eventually she nodded allowing him to continue. "My number one priority is keeping Pepper safe, and I don't care what any of you think- I am not saving the world again for you morons unless you keep her safe too."

"So how do we do that?". She whispered speaking her voice low, careful not to allow any other agents to hear her.

"We all stay here". Tony replied picking up his phone quickly. "We can track these freaks quicker if we all work together."

"Who's we?". Natasha spoke quickly looking around her.

Tony smiled looking up at the screen.

"Everyone".

* * *

"Christine Everhart from-

"Vanity Fair, I know". Justine rolled her eyes, at the blonde reporter standing in front of her.

Obviously her brother would see potential in this blonde wreck of a woman, but to Justine she was in over her head.

Christine had no idea what she was in for.

"How much did he tell you?". She spoke not bothering to introduce herself, there was no need for names when they'd barely speak in the future.

Christine stared at Justine, shocked at her bluntness.

"Not much". She stuttered, smoothing her hair down. "Just that we're going to ruin Pepper Pott's career?". She whispered glancing around her.

This woman was clearly in over her head.

"You have no idea." Justine muttered walking ahead of Christine.

"So, what are we going to do?". Christine laughed nervously, struggling to keep up with the brunette.

"You'll see." Justine replied, swiftly taking off her glasses to glare at the young woman. "I need you to get a few things first though."

"Okay, what do you need." She asked breathing deeply.

"Camera equipment, a reporter and a gun." Justine sighed slowing down her fast pace so Christine could keep up with her.

"A gun?". She whispered harshly under her breath, widening her eyes to stare at the dark haired woman. "What do we need a gun for?".

Justin rolled her eyes tired of the blonde woman.

"To kill Pepper Potts."

* * *

"All right, here we are". Pepper smiled staring at Bruce's amazed face.

Together they stood underneath the tall building that had once been Stark Towers. Bruce stared at Pepper, his mouth wide open with shock.

"I knew Tony was a billionaire- but I wasn't expecting this". He whispered shaking his head slightly. "I-I don't feel right about staying here".

Pepper frowned turning towards Bruce, seeing the sad look in his eye.

"Why?". She whispered turning her attention back to the building.

Bruce blushed looking down at his feet, realising why Pepper had seemed so relaxed about meeting him for the first time.

"I guess Tony didn't, tell you about my er- condition." He whispered feeling the heat of embarrassment flow across his neck.

Pepper frowned, smiling down at Bruce.

"Of course Tony told me." She smiled feeling comforted by Bruce's sweet nature. "I didn't see it as a problem."

Bruce turned to Pepper, shocked at how calm she seemed.

"You didn't see it as a problem." He whispered. "I could lose control at any moment, and destroy everything".

"To tell you the truth, I don't see that happening". Pepper laughed lightly walking towards the door. "I'm more worried about Tony destroying the building, seeing as he's done it about 3 times so far".

Bruce smiled, walking after Pepper.

Never did he think that he would be accepted so quickly and so fully into a group of peoples lives.

For the first time in his life, he felt at peace- he felt like he was finally at the place which he had been searching all of his life for.

These people didn't see him as a monster, they saw him as a human being. They weren't going to test him or judge him for all the things the 'other guy' had done. The embraced him, and enjoyed his company.

They didn't judge him for being himself.

He was home.

"Tony!". Pepper called grinning at Bruce. "We're back!".

Bruce glanced around him, looking at all the experiencing furniture. His eyes widening at the mini waterfall placed beneath the stairs.

Pepper continued walking ahead, glancing around each room for any sign of Tony.

"Dr. Banner". Tony grinned waltzing in front of Pepper, smiling at the red head. "Nice of you to join us again".

Pepper sighed relaxing at Tony's calm exterior, slowly she turned around to watch the big reunion.

"I wish we could stop meeting like this". Bruce shrugged hugging Tony quickly.

"Nah, you love it really big guy". Tony smiled walking back towards Pepper, quickly wrapping his arm around her slim waist. It was nice for him to feel her safe in his arms. "So you finally met the famous Pepper Potts."

Bruce smiled nervously glancing back at Pepper, who mouthed 'sorry' back at him.

"Indeed I did". Bruce laughed lightly. "And I have to say, it's nice to match a face to all the stories you've told me".

Pepper turned to Tony, raising a slim eyebrow up at him.

"All the stories huh?". She whispered laughing.

Tony shrugged rolling his eyes. "That makes me seem sensitive- and uh vulnerable". He spoke raising his eyebrows.

"Don't worry Stark". Pepper tapped his chest softly. "Your true identity's safe with us". She said sarcastically.

"I'll show you to your room Bruce". Tony said changing the topic.

Pepper laughed rolling her eyes.

No matter how hide he tried, Tony Stark could not deny how utterly in love he was.

Slowly Pepper sat down on the huge leather sofa, resting her sore legs. Swiftly she took out her phone for the first time since the 'incident', the huge crack down the screen sent a wave of shivers through her body.

Quickly she dialled Happy's number, pressing the slim phone to her ear.

She hadn't heard from him since he'd dropped her off after rescuing her.

The phone buzzed three times before she heard his familiar voice mail.

"Hey you've reached Happy, I'm not here right now which means I'm probably doing something extremely important- if not I'm hungover. Leave a message and I'll get back to you".

"Happy, where are you?". Pepper smiled sighing slightly . "We need to talk, something big has happened- call me back".

Carefully she ending the call, staring at the crack on her screen once more.

The last time she'd used her phone, she was calling Phil.

Her phone rang causing her to jump violently.

Her heart beat fast in her chest, sending her blood pumping harshly through her veins.

"Hello?". She answered shaking slightly.

Pepper expected it to be Happy, answering her message.

"Pepper Potts?". The voice on the end of the line whispered hurriedly. It was a woman's voice, which seemed familiar.

Her body relaxed as she realised it wasn't Justine.

"Who is this?". She asked frowning. Why would some random person be calling her, after the devastation in New York.

"It's Christine Everhart, from Vanity Fair?". She whispered speaking quickly.

"Christine? Why are you calling me?". Pepper asked remembering the blonde woman who had slept with Tony a couple of years back, the very same person who had mad snide comments about her job.

"Look, I don't have much time okay?". Christine whispered sounding stressed, something bad had happened. "You and Tony are in serious danger". She whispered breathing heavily. "These messed up people are after you- they want to kill you!". She said speaking slightly louder, her breath sped up as Pepper sat shocked at the sound of her.

"What? Christine, what's happened?". Pepper held her hand to her forehead, attempting to think clearer. "Are you in trouble?".

"It doesn't matter about me, okay? They've planned this all." She shouted sounding hysterical. "We've all fallen in their trap."

Pepper swallowed understanding what Christine mean.

These people that wanted them dead, had planned everything.

They wanted to threaten S.H.I.E.L.D. Targeting Tony on his dad, making them all feel defenceless.

"Christine come to Stark towers we need to know everything". Pepper said biting her lip.

"But I'll just lead them there". She cried feeling the strain.

"It doesn't matter, I have a feeling they're already nearby- waiting for the opportune moment to attack".

Pepper quickly ending the call throwing her phone across the room, watching it land with a thump on the ground.

Tony and Bruce stood in the doorway watching her from a far.

"Who was it on the phone?". Tony whispered staring at the shaken redhead.

"You'll never guess who". She replied frowning with confusion.

* * *

**I hope you all like the twist in plot, more Avengers will join Tony and Pepper.**

**_But _someone is going to die in the next few chapters...  
**

**Please REVIEW! **

**And the story will continue with more action next time ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here comes the drama ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pepper stared at Tony waiting for him to speak, the room had gone silent after the news of Christine Everhart's soon to be arrival. Things had gotten confusing now more than ever.

Tony opened his mouth about to speak, before closing it quickly. His eyes huge with shock. "Wait, so explain the situation again". He said folding his arms over his chest.

Pepper looked up at Bruce studying his face for emotion. He must be more confused than her and Tony- yet he seemed so calm.

"Christine Everhart". Pepper whispered wrinkling her forehead with stress. "Just phoned me."

The words sounded weird out loud, and Pepper doubted her own sanity for a split second questioning the situation.

"The same woman that-". Tony muttered walking towards Pepper swiftly motioning at Bruce to join them.

Pepper nodded attempting to clear her throat, whispers of her fair hair fell over her face.

"The same woman from Vanity Fair, that has had it in for you ever since your fling". She said watching Tony's pained expression. He hated being reminded of his former playboy lifestyle- not when he constantly remembered Pepper being present through out all of it.

Tony ruffled his hair nervously blushing slightly at Peppers words, his eyes full of regret.

Pepper continued keen not make the situation more awkward than it already was. "Anyway, she told me that the people messing with us are going to kill us." She stopped speaking, nervously looking at Tony to Bruce.

Bruce swallowed taking off his glasses slowly to look at Pepper. "Do you think that she's um- in on it?". He whispered anxiously, careful not to scare Pepper.

"I don't know". Pepper said biting her lip. "She sounded pretty scared, I told her to come here".

"Jarvis?". Tony spoke firmly preparing for their guest. "Keep the house on lock down, as soon as Miss Everhart arrives I want all cameras on her- no one comes in which she's here, and no one leaves one she's here, okay?".

Pepper turned to Tony feeling her cheeks grow pink.

"Yes Sir, Shall I keep the police on standby?". Jarvis replied.

Tony frowned glancing at Peppers face- she was on her verge of tears. Her cool exterior crumbling. He watched as her hand gripped at the white cotton bandage on her wrist. "No, just alert Agent Romanoff about everything- tell her to join us as soon as she can".

"Yes Sir". Jarvis said, instantly emailing Natasha.

Pepper swallowed feeling her mouth go dry. She needed to tell Tony everything, to come clean about the incident with Justine.

"Tony". She whispered, her vision going blurry as tears made their way to her eyes. "I have to tell you something- I haven't been entirely truthful with you". Her voice cracked as she struggled to get the words out.

Tony nodded moving closer to the pale woman, his arms slinking round her fragile frame. Carefully he leant into her holding her body against his- he could feel her body shaking struggling to keep the tears in.

He'd never seen her cry before.

"I know". He whispered stoking her hair softly, he glanced over at Bruce who looked sadly back at Tony, silently Bruce got up and left Tony and Pepper alone, allowing them some privacy. "You don't have to say anything". He said feeling his eyes well up.

Pepper lightly touched Tony's chest allowing her fingers to glide over his arc reactor, she didn't know why but it always calmed her to stroke the hard metal in his chest. "How do you know?". She muttered closing her eyes as she leant into his chest, smelling his familiar smell.

Tony leant into her hair, roughly wiping away a tear on his cheek.

Tony Stark didn't cry.

"It doesn't matter Pep". He said rubbing her arms softly. "But I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to stop these creeps from ever touching you again".

Pepper pulled away from Tony quickly, looking up at his brown eyes. And she knew that he was the telling the truth.

Tony Stark was vulnerable.

Not because some freaks were threatening to kill him.

But the fact that the one thing he couldn't live without was hurting.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say anything". She whispered biting her lips sadly, her eyes wondered over the floor not baring to look at his face any more.

Tony gently touched his hand over her chin, guiding her face back to his. "When people are scared and don't want others to feel their pain, they hide the truth". He said thinking back to the palladium arc reactor in his chest- killing him. He didn't want Pepper to know that he was dying, because whether he would admit it or not, Tony had always loved her. Knowing that he would die and not spend the rest of his life with her was too unbearable for him. "I of all people know that". He said smiling.

"Sir?". Jarvis cut in, making Pepper jump slightly. "I believe Miss Everhart is approaching the door, shall I notify ?".

Tony frowned already sick of Christine's interference in their whole situation. "Yeah, tell Bruce he can come back- we have a few questions for Miss Everhart."

* * *

Pepper stood by the doorway as Christine nervously walked into the large room. Her blues eyes looked huge and frightened at she glanced at the three people staring at her from inside the room. Her eyes finally landed on Pepper as she attempting to calm herself.

Pepper had to admit for someone who could supposedly be acting and secretly wanting to kill her, Christine looked _bad. _Her blonde hair was windblown and scuffed up around her shoulders, and her usually tan skin looked fluorescent in the light.

Christine stared at Pepper waiting for her to say something. Although the two had, had their differences the situation had changed now. "Pepper..". She whispered attempting to get out the words she needed to speak.

"Miss Everhart". Tony cut in, walking quickly next to Pepper, placing his arm around her waist. His face showing no signs of sympathy. "I really hope this isn't some fucked up story- seeing as you have just walked into a house full of a man with breathtaking anger issues". He pointed to Bruce who was nervously sitting on Tony's couch waiting for the woman to walk in. "Me, a man with the best technology in the world." He said rolling his eyes. "And Pepper, a woman who time and time again had saved not only her own life, but mine as well- so I hope your story's good".

Christine stared at Tony with wide eyes, her whole body shaking at his speech. She was not used to people speaking to her like that- it was usually her being the bad guy.

"All right". She said blinking fast, her eyes constantly staring at Pepper. "I don't even know how to begin".

Pepper gestured to the sofa, waiting for Christine to walk a head. "Just start from the beginning". She said showing no signs of friendliness. "We need to know _everything, _and hopefully we'll find some way to sort this out".

The blonde woman nodded at Pepper, quickly walking towards the huge seat. Carefully she sat down bowing her head slightly. Pepper walked beside her sitting near Christine waiting for her to begin.

"I told you on the phone, how these people contacted me". She whispered talking directly to Pepper. "They never told me their names, they just said they needed to hire me."

"What for?". Tony muttered frowning, his patience was wearing thin with Christine.

Christine took a deep breathe as she looked at her feet. "They told me they were going to ruin your career". She said to Pepper finally looking up at the red heads face.

Tony scoffed, laughing sarcastically at Christine his eyes narrowing at the blonde woman. "And you think we're going to trust you now?". He spat, frowning at her. "Your a manipulative liar!".

Pepper glanced up at Tony shaking her head slightly. "We need to hear the rest of the story Christine, only they can we decide if we can trust you or not". She said staring at the blonde woman.

"Okay". Christine whispered. "I guess it all started when I met with this brunette woman, she seemed weird from the very start, you know?". She said glancing at Pepper. "Well it happened, when she said we were going to kill you".

* * *

_Earlier that day._

"So, what are we going to do?". Christine laughed nervously, struggling to keep up with the brunette.

"You'll see." Justine replied, swiftly taking off her glasses to glare at the young woman. "I need you to get a few things first though."

"Okay, what do you need." She asked breathing deeply.

"Camera equipment, a reporter and a gun." Justine sighed slowing down her fast pace so Christine could keep up with her.

"A gun?". She whispered harshly under her breath, widening her eyes to stare at the dark haired woman. "What do we need a gun for?".

Justin rolled her eyes tired of the blonde woman.

"To kill Pepper Potts."

Christine felt her world crumble around her as her stomach dropped at the brunettes words finally hit home. These people were bad news, and somehow she'd been caught up in the mess of it all.

"What?". She screeched grabbing onto the woman's arm yanking her to a stop.

Justine glared down at the blonde woman, waiting for her to release her grip- she didn't.

Swiftly she pulled the young woman's arm into the air, turning it around her back. Causing her to scream out in pain. Justine grinned pushing Christine into the shadows of a nearby alley way, shoving her body against the wall.

Justine could feel the blonde shaking beneath her grip, struggling to get away. "Rule number one, never _ever _touch me again". She whispered harshly into her ear. "Because there will be consequences, understand me?".

Christine nodded attempting to free her arm from the woman's tight grip.

"And number two, do you want to kill Pepper Pott's?". Justine asked her, roughly pulling the thin woman's body around to face her. "Do you?". She screeched, causing the Christine to scream in fear. "Because if you don't, I will kill you right here right now".

Christine felt her legs go weak against the cool surface of the brick wall. She had three options.

She could go along with these nut-jobs plans and kill Pepper Potts- an option that she really didn't want to take.

She could refuse to play a part in murder, and die right there in the alleyway.

Or she could do something that as a reporter she was all too familiar with.

She could lie.

"Fine". She whispered staring into the green eyes of the dark haired woman pressing her against the wall. "Fine, I'll help you kill Pepper Potts". She stuttered feeling her blood pump through her veins.

Justine grinned releasing the blonde from her tight grip. "Remember if you're lying I will hunt you down- and kill you". Her words rang in Christine's ears frightening her soul.

* * *

"So what happened?". Pepper whispered after hearing Christine's story, her hands had gone cold at the thought of the brunette recruiting others to help kill her and Tony.

Christine went pale staring up at Pepper, before glancing back at Bruce and Tony. The two men had grown quiet after listening to the blonde's words, tension had rose in the air.

"I made up a lie and told her I would meet her in a hour- and ran". She whispered shaking violently. "I phoned you as soon as I could, and came here". Christine began sobbing throwing her head in her hands.

Pepper contemplated reassuring her, but thought against it. There was nothing she could say that would make her feel better.

They were all in deep trouble.

"Look, Christine." Pepper said frowning. "We're going to talk in private about what we can do to help." Christine nodded, allowing the three people to walk over the other side of the room leaving the blonde on her own.

Bruce looked at Pepper anxiously his eyes full of sadness. "What do you think?". He whispered standing next to Tony.

Tony rubbed his mouth, staring back at Bruce. "I hate to say it- but I think she's telling the truth."

"What should we do?". Pepper whispered staring at the broken woman crying on the sofa.

There was no denying it, no one could be that could of an actress- the woman was a wreck.

"I guess she'll have to stay here". Tony muttered feeling sick- he hated the thought of this woman staying in Stark Towers. "If we let her go out there again she's dead".

Pepper nodded feeling her stomach drop. There was no other way around it, the people who hired Christine would know she lied by now- and would kill her the moment she stepped foot in public again.

"I'll tell her." Pepper whispered walking back towards Christine.

Slowly the woman stood up turning towards Pepper, her eyes full of stress.

"Christine-

Pepper said about to tell the woman she would be safer staying with them.

But Pepper was interrupted.

A loud crashing noise evaded the room, causing her ears to ring with pain. Her body dropped to her floor with adrenaline as shards of glass scattered around her.

Faintly she could hear the screams of Tony in the background calling her name, but she was too shocked to answer him. Slowly she made her way to were Christine had been standing, her blood pumping through her veins.

Pepper reached out an arm guiding her to the spot of the room she wanted to go.

She noticed the speckles of rich blood splattered over her pale skin, threatening her.

But none of it mattered.

Pepper looked down to the fallen body on the floor. Christine lay over the leather chair her arms and legs hanging over the side like a doll. Only then did Pepper realise she was screaming- her throat dry and parched. Her eyes wandered over Christine's body, seeing the small pool of blood coat her blonde hair, a neat bullet whole stood out between her eyes, causing Pepper to gasp, sending waves of shock through her body.

She could feel Bruce's arms pull her back as Tony attempted to find a pulse in Christine's body.

It was too much, Pepper felt the darkness surround her vision as her body began to faint laying limp in Bruce's arms.

Christine Everhart was dead.

* * *

**So we couldn't have anyone knowing who the mystery ****villain was! **

**If you liked this chapter please REVIEW! It keeps me inspired to write more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all got some lovely chocolate!**

**His another chapter as an Easter gift from me to you!**

**(Some quality Bruce and Pepper one on one bonding time coming up!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pepper?". Bruce whispered holding a cold cloth to Pepper's head. It had been an hour since Christine was shot dead in Stark Towers and no one could think straight. Bruce looked down at the pale woman sleeping on Tony's work bench. Tony had thought it would be better if Pepper didn't wake up to the sight of the crime scene in their living room.

He was probably right, but there was something dark about watching the woman sleep in a room full of Iron Man suits.

Slowly Pepper blinked a few times before regaining conciousness, her blue eyes stared around the room before finally landing on Bruce's nervous form.

"Oh god." She whispered remember what happened to Christine, her head pounded with pain causing her close her eyes.

Bruce stood up over Pepper lightly touching the cut on her head."Are you okay?". He whispered letting her sit up straight next to him.

Pepper stared at Bruce searching his eyes for any kind of comfort, unfortunately no one could reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "I guess". She muttered looking down at her feet.

It had all happened too fast, they had no time to process the fact that they were being watched.

But she should have known.

Ever since she picked up Bruce at the airport she felt like someone was watching over her.

Waiting.

"Where's Tony?". She said fiddling with her bandage, it became a habit soothing her in stressful situations.

Bruce coughed nervously unsure whether he should tell Pepper the truth. "He went to look for the gunman". he whispered sitting alongside Pepper his shoulders barely touching hers. The two sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the calm presence of each others company.

Pepper turned to face Bruce, her lips turned up into a small smile. "You didn't loose control". She whispered thinking back to the moment they both were coated in glass- it would have been hard for anyone to stay calm in that situation, but for Bruce it must have been hell.

Bruce stared at Peppers smiling face noticing how easy it was to talk to her. There was a reason she had stood by Tony all these years, guiding him in the right direction.

"It was hard." Bruce admitting feeling his cheeks glow pink. "I thought I was gone for a moment".

"What stopped you?". Pepper asked trying to keep her thoughts off the fact that Tony could be in danger.

Bruce chuckled feeling himself get more embarrassed by the second.

"You". He whispered looking down.

Pepper frowned confused at his tone of voice, how could she possibly stop Bruce from losing control? She hadn't even stood near him when it happened, she was running towards Christine when she got shot.

"What?". Pepper said waiting for Bruce to continue.

Bruce looked up at her face once more, pushing himself to look her directly in the eye.

"You, Pepper". He said feeling more confident. "When there's a gunshot, most people duck down and run away from the injured to save their own ass". He said clearing his throat slightly. "But when you see a woman that has mostly done you wrong, get shot. You ran towards her, why?".

Pepper froze hearing the truth in Bruce's words.

When she saw Christine get shot, the only thing she could think about was helping the poor woman- checking to see if she was okay.

There was no concious decision behind it.

She just ran.

"I don't know". Pepper muttered staring at Bruce. "I don't think I did it on purpose, I just couldn't run away from someone who needed my help, you know?". She whispered feeling empty inside.

"Yeah, I know." Bruce smiled, thinking back to the reason he had decided to help others. "That's the whole reason I agreed to join S.H.I.E.L.D, because I can't just sit back and let psychos harm innocent people- I've seen it too many times". Pepper watched as Bruce's eyes flashed green for a second before turning back to the normal colour.

She turned away sighing heavily, they both were in for one hell of a ride.

Her eyes glanced at Tony's suit on the wall, placed opposite from where they both were sitting.

After everything Tony used to be he put it all behind him and decided to live a better life- helping others.

That's exactly what she was going to do.

Quickly she stood up from the work bench stretching her limps gently- her muscles felt sore but it was nothing too serious.

"What are you doing?" Bruce whispered watching the red head walk to the nearby cars, she turned behind her to smile at Bruce.

Her mind was set and nothing was going to change it.

"I'm going to end this". She stated opening the door to the nearest silver car. "I'm not going to sit here waiting to be rescued by Tony- that's exactly what they want!". She said referring to Justine, and her boss. "I'm going to go out and end this." She said preparing herself for Bruce to try and stop her.

"Pepper!". He said causing her to turn around to face him.

Nothing he said would change her mind.

"You're not going alone". He whispered walking behind her to the other side of the car.

"Let's find out who this creep is after all". She said climbing into the shiny car, with Bruce swiftly switching it on.

Bruce turned to Pepper in the leather seat noticing how serious she seemed. "Pepper what kind of weapon do you have?".

Pepper frown biting her lip. She had been trained to fire a gun, after the whole Ivan Vanko situation so she had that.

But she had a feeling she'd need something a bit more powerful.

"I've got something in mind." She whispered smiling at Bruce. "Jarvis, tell Tony that me and Bruce are going on a little trip- and him and Agent Romanoff should join us". She said to the computer knowing he would be able to tell Tony in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Miss Potts, do you have any idea whereabouts you will be going?". Jarvis replied.

"Somewhere secluded, tell Tony to track the car". Pepper said glancing at Bruce.

"How do you know they'll be there?" Bruce asked frowning at Pepper.

She knew they'd be there because all this time they'd been following Pepper.

Waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

And she was going to give it to them.

"They'll follow us". She stated shrugging her shoulders, she was a lot calmer than she ever thought she'd be.

Facing your fears is better than waiting for them.

* * *

Justine watched from a far as the small silver car left Stark Towers, inside it was Pepper and Bruce.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of the red head so calm.

Surely she should be a mess? She did just witness a murder.

Quickly she dialled her brothers number, rolling her eyes as she waited for him to pick up.

"Yes?". He muttered carelessly, acting like nothing had ever happened.

"She's left the building". Justine said waiting the silver car drive off into the distance, at least they had a tracking code on all of Stark's cars just in case either of them tried to make a quick getaway.

"What do you mean?". He answered slightly louder than last time. In the background Justine could hear the sound of metal scraps bashing together- probably the sound of his finishing touches on the suit.

"I mean, her and Bruce Banner have just driven off into the sunset like a pair of newly-weds . She spat back at him annoyed at his tone. "And Tony is flying through New York, searching for the person that shot Christine Everhart _from Vanity Fair". _She said in a mocking tone, hating saying the blonde woman's name.

"What? You shot Christine?". He questioned sounding like his old self for once. "I always liked her".

"Yeah well she went running to Pepper telling her our little plan so I kind of had to". She muttered rolling her eyes. As much as her brother acted dark and edgy he wasn't the real thing. He was just a spoilt man seeking revenge on the people that had ruined his little parade last year.

"Fine". Her brother said stopping her from speaking. "I think it's time for us both to pay Tony and Pepper a little visit".

Christine sighed rolling her eyes, he really had no idea how big the fight actually would be.

"Bring the drones as well as you suit". She said feeling like the brains out of the pair, she had after all made both of the equipment. "We are dealing with the Hulk as well as Iron Man so it's not going to be a walk in the park".

"Jesus". He whispered down the phone annoying Justine. "I hope this is worth it".

"Of course it will be Justin". She shouted hating her brother for getting cold feet now, after everything they'd been through. "We're finally getting revenge! Stark and Potts have caused so much pain and humiliation on our family, they deserve everything we're doing to them!".

"You're right". He whispered back to her, glad again that he had his sister to push him to do what was necessary.

"Of course I'm right". She muttered. "Now get your suit on and meet me and the drones wherever Pott's is driving, okay?". She shouted feeling her head ache.

"Okay".

Quickly she shut off the phone pinching the bridge of her nose. She may have to defeat Stark and Potts all on her own, seeing as her brother was obviously useless.

Finally she'd get her revenge.

* * *

**Can you guys guess who the villain is? ;)  
**

**If not you wont have long before it's revealed!**

**Thank you to everyone whose reviewed and followed this story it means a lot!**

**You know what would be a great Easter gift? (A review!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so so so sorry about the wait! I'm annoyed at myself for putting it off for so long! But it's exam times, and I've been so busy! But I promise to make the uploads more regular! I really hope you guys still want to read this story? Iron Man 3 comes out tomorrow in the UK! Yay!**

**I hope you like this chapter, the story's coming to the finale soon!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Wait say that again, Jarvis?". Tony shouted whilst flying in his suit. He'd searched through the streets of New York for any signs of unusual activities- but whoever killed Christine and was after them, had clearly hid themselves.

An anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't gone away since he saw the look in Pepper's eye after she tried to tell him about her ordeal- she'd seemed so broken.

"Miss Pott's would like you to follow her location, as she believes the people who are after you are currently tracking her whereabouts." Jarvis replied, causing Tony to push his eyebrows together. He should never have left her alone.

"What- why the hell did she leave Stark Towers, she could be in so much danger". Tony squinted watching the screen of Pepper's location flash in front of her eyes. The little black dot indicating Pepper's whereabouts was moving fast. Wherever she was going, she was getting there quick.

"I believe she want's to attempt to stop them." Jarvis said causing Tony to frown.

Something felt wrong about this. When he'd first created Jarvis, he'd applied a enough technology to make his replies sound remotely human. But something was different.

The pounding in his head caused Tony to forget about his suspicion- if Pepper was facing the killers, she wasn't doing it alone.

"All right. Tell Pepper I'm nearly there." Tony muttered staring at the little black dot.

Tony clenched his jaw as he flew closer to the location of Pepper's car, not wanting to think of the dangers that lay ahead for the both of them.

It was all his fault Pepper was acting like this.

Seeking revenge.

The Pepper he knew was like that- she didn't know how to fire a gun, let alone willingly stride into a battle. The pain and destruction around them had changed her, made her numb to the idea of war. And Tony hated himself for being the person to cause this.

"Jarvis". Tony said glancing around his surroundings as he flew further to Pepper's location. "Where the hell am I?

Tony hovered a few metres above the air before jumping harshly onto the ground. Glancing around his eyes saw nothing. Tony was standing in a empty desert with only him and the vast landscape of sound around him.

And then a simple though past through his mind.

The message that was sent to him a couple of days earlier, was so well crafted that the person sending it had accomplished reconstructing a video of his dad. The technology they must have used, would have been so advanced and complicated that they were obviously a professional. So professional that they could in fact hack into any sort of technology with Stark Industries on the label.

Including the one thing that Tony counted on more than anything.

Jarvis.

"So tell me Jarvis. What do you suggest I do now?". Tony murmured showing no signs of alarm. Quickly he pressed the buttons on his helmet, lifting it off his head. The sharp metal material fell to a thud to his feet.

Tony felt the warm breeze of fresh arm fly around his face as he watched for any signs of incoming attack.

But he was still alone. Standing in the empty sanding desert.

Tony calmly lifted his fingers towards the buttons that would eject his suit. The last thing he needed was them in control.

"I suggest that he stop trying to eject your suit and listen to me". Jarvis replied calmly. Tony froze as his finger stopped in their tracks.

They were watching him.

"But I am only programmed to suggest ideas to you, not force you into any decisions Mr Stark." Jarvis said quickly, causing Tony to roll his eyes. They were messing with him. "But then again. If I were you I'd listen to the computer, if you wanted Pepper Pott's to live".

Tony strode forward calm walking through the soft sand. "May I ask who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?". He muttered running his fingers through his brown hair.

He was definitely going to have to change the sound of Jarvis's voice when all this was over- it would just creep him out if he kept it.

"My names not important- not yet anyway. You'll find out soon enough". Jarvis replied

"So what are you going to do kill me?". Tony shouted lifting his arms up into the air. His voice sounded different- strained. Quickly Tony continued to spin around facing all directions. Waiting for something to attack him. But he was still alone. "I have to give it to you. You did chose a lovely place for the final shoot out". He muttered.

"Kill you?". Jarvis spoke slowly, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to lift up. It was very rare for Tony to be nervous about something- but he felt so out of control. "No. Not yet anyway. We've got something much better planned."

Tony gasped as his arm flew into the air, his eyes widened as he tried to force it down.

But he had no control. He wasn't putting his arm in the air, something else was.

His suit.

"You're controlling my suit". He muttered, attempting to force his arm down.

"You see." Jarvis continued allowing Tony's arm to drop. "You're not in control Stark. You never were. And now we're going to do something far more painful than kill you."

Tony screamed as he heard the familiar sound of his suit preparing to fly.

"We're going to make you kill Pepper Pott's".

* * *

Pepper slowed down as she made her way to the edge of New York City. Glancing around she only saw an abandoned warehouse and an empty field.

"What's wrong?". Bruce whispered staring at the pale women in the car seat next to him.

A shudder went through Pepper's body as she turned around to look out the back of the car. "I can't hear Tony's suit".

Silence went through the pair as they climbed out of the small car. They both knew something was wrong. Tony could fly anywhere in a matter of minuets without a fail- there was no reason why he wouldn't be there now.

Bruce stayed close to Pepper as they walked further into the distance, neither of them knowing exactly where they were going.

"Pepper I don't like this". Bruce said as he glanced into the distance.

"Me neither. He should be here.". Pepper said slipping out her phone from her pocket. She ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach as her eyes wondered over the large crack in the screen. Quickly she tipped in Tony's number placing the phone to her ear.

"Call failed". Jarvis spoke, making Pepper sigh. "Jarvis, where's Tony? Is something wrong."

"Nothing at all Pepper." Jarvis said calmly. "Tony will be joining you soon".

The call cut off, as Pepper stared shocked at her phone. Tony never not answered a call, his phone always worked.

Pepper opened her mouth to speak before a loud crashing sound caused her body to fly to the ground.

Her body crashed against the hard floor, as her eyes stung from the pain circulating around her limbs.

Hey eyes drifted to Bruce who had fallen a couple of metres away from her, his body curled up in a ball as he attempted to calm himself. Pepper ran to Bruce gripping his shoulders forcefully to turn him around to face her.

Bruce's skin had a glow of green to it, and Pepper gasped as he opened his eyes to meet hers, with emerald green pupils.

"Bruce". She whispered softly. "It's me. It's okay, we're okay. You're in control."

"No you're not."

A familiar voice caused Pepper to freeze on the ground, her body rigid with fear. Slowly she turned around to face Justine.

Justine stood a few feet away from Pepper and Bruce.

But it wasn't the woman herself that caused her to freeze in fear, but the things that stood behind her.

Drones.

Pepper had seen them last year with Tony's fight with Ivan Vanko.

"What have you-

"Done?". Justine cut off Pepper with a smile. "You mean what have I enhanced. You have no idea how easy it was to improve Ivan's designs from last year. All it took was a simple bit of technology- Tony's technology".

Pepper gasped as Justine walked back to the drones, each one moving backwards to make room for the brunette.

"How did I get Tony's technology, you ask?". Justine continued, swerving around to wink at Pepper. "I hacked his files". She said with a whisper frowning her forehead slightly. "Poor Tony didn't have a clue. It was easy once I got control of Jarvis".

Pepper widened her eyes at Justine's words.

There was no way she could hack into Jarvis. Tony had provided enough safety on Jarvis to keep the CIA out.

If Justine had got into Jarvis, she had everything that Tony could have ever controlled.

It was over.

"You killed him." Pepper muttered feeling the tears in her eyes.

Next to her she heard the sound of Bruce's screams, as he fought off the rage that was turning him, with every second that passed.

"Quit the opposite really." Justine smirked. "We're saving him. For one final trick."

Pepper watched as Tony's suit flew through the air above them before landing next to Justine. His helmet was off and his brunette hair tousled in the wind.

Before Pepper had a chance to speak, she saw the alarm pass through Tony's eyes.

"He's going to kill you".

Pepper stood up shakily not taking her eyes off Tony.

There was no way out.

"Pepper.." Tony whispered, his suit raising his arm to face the woman he loved, aiming his weapons at her. "I'm so sorry".

Pepper smiled weakly as she forced her eyes shut, not wanting to see the guns pointed at her.

She didn't want to see Tony kill her.

* * *

**Oops. Cliffhanger I know ;)**

**Please REVIEW! **

**I love you all so much!**

**This story is nearly finished, so thank you all for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm seeing Iron Man 3 tomorrow! I'm so excited!**

**I hope you like the next chapter, it's building up to something good! Our villain is revealed ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pepper.." Tony whispered, his suit raising his arm to face the woman he loved, aiming his weapons at her. "I'm so sorry".

Pepper shut her eyes waiting for the pain to reach her body. She could hear the muffled screams of Tony's cries as he attempted to stop the suit from firing. She'd never seen Tony look so terrified. He was known for being so cool and calm in these situations- but Justine knew that he wasn't afraid of death. She knew exactly how to hurt Tony the most.

The seconds seemed to go own for ever as Pepper stood frozen to the spot.

Waiting for death.

A huge roar trembled through the ground as Pepper had no choice but to open her eyes again at Tony. His eyes grew larger as the Hulk ran towards Justine and her drones, every step causing the ground to shake violently beneath his feet.

She should have known Bruce couldn't stand there and watch Tony kill Pepper, not when he'd already been through so much.

Pepper watched as the Hulk sprinted towards Justine, narrowly missing Tony, whose suit was frozen to the spot.

"Pepper!". Tony screamed, distracting Pepper from watching Bruce make his way towards the drones. "Run!". Pepper's eyes focused on Tony's face as she felt her legs numbly pick her body up. Each movement seemed wobbly, unfocused.

"I cant leave you". She whispered unable to project her voice.

"Please!". Tony shouted, his eyes looking down at her arm still aimed towards the redhead.

Pepper whimpered as she stared at Tony, his eyes filling up slightly. Behind him the Hulk ran towards Justine who stood smiling in front of him, unarmed. The Hulk frowned sprinting towards her, but before he could get close enough to attack the drones moved in on him. Forcing him to the ground, the strong metal pinning the Hulk onto his back.

The Hulk roared in anger as he struggled beneath the tight grip.

Tony watched as the drones stopped his friend from moving. There was no way they were getting out of this. "Go!". He screamed at Pepper.

Quickly Pepper forced her legs to move sprinting away from Tony and Justine. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him, but she saw no other option. It would cause Tony more pain if she stayed and he killed her.

Justine grinned as she watched Pepper attempt to run away. Slowly she walked further towards Tony, who was still frozen to the spot.

The wind blew her dark hair into her face as she caught his eye.

"Do you really think she could just run away?". Justine whispered raising her eyebrows at Tony. "It would never be that easy".

Justine glanced down at her pockets, before quickly slipping her phone against the face. She watched Tony's bored expression as the Hulk's roars continued to echo the abandoned field.

"It's showtime". She muttered into the phone before walking in front of Tony.

"So I'm finally going to meet my biggest fan." Tony smiled tearing his eyes off Pepper, to glare at the brunette beside him. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you were a close second."

"All will be revealed shortly". Justine said not bothering to look at Tony.

Pepper continued to run, ignoring the pain in her chest. All she needed to do was get as far away from here as possible. It would be want Tony would have wanted.

A firing sound in the air caused her to stumble as she ran. Her eyes focused on a moving object in the air, flying faster and faster towards her.

The suit looked like one of Tony's creations, but she knew it couldn't have been one of his. The metal was a dark silver, dirty by the environment in which it had been worked on.

Instantly it dropped closer to her, snatching her thin body into the air, crushing her figure to his.

Pepper felt herself lose her breath as she was dragged into the air by the mystery suit, she could feel the rough metal bruising her skin as she tried to push herself away.

But it was no use. Whoever had her, was flying back towards Justin and Tony. Pepper could feel the steady beat of her pulse pumping through her veins. She was no longer scared.

Immediately the suit had pulled her to the ground, violently holding her into place directly in front of Tony.

Pepper's eyes went to Tony as he glanced at Justine momentarily, his eyes full of hate.

"Got any other plans?". She muttered laughing slightly. Tony stared at her his brown eyes full of confusion, was Pepper actually laughing in this situation.

"I'm working on it". He winked back at her, easing the tension slightly.

Justine rolled her eyes before standing in front of Tony, blocking Pepper's view of him.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why you brought me back?". Pepper spat, feeling every ounce of fear leave her body.

"I thought you might want to know, who set this all up". Justine replied pouting slightly. "Or would you prefer to make Stark kill you first".

Pepper stayed silent waiting for Justine to continue.

"You really should know who my brother is, it wasn't that hard to work out." Justine smiled to Tony. "Just think of the one person who you screwed over. He did promise a reunion Pepper, after Ivan Vanko ruined our little plans with his drones".

Pepper gasped feeling the memories of last year re-emerge into her mind.

Ivan Vanko had sent his drones out to kill Tony, and her and Natasha had gone backstage at Stark Industries for any signs of where Ivan would be, so they could shut the suits down.

There they had found the one person who cause the whole mess.

Justin Hammer.

_'I'm going to see you again, real soon.'_

His last words to her.

"Justin?". Pepper whispered feeling her whole body go numb.

The suit holding her down lifted up, revealing the face of Justin Hammer, a huge scar tainting his skin.

"Took you long enough". He whispered leaning into Pepper. "You look just as I remember you."

Tony laughed staring at Justin in the suit. "Wait. Your parents named you Justin". He said indicating to the man in the suit. "And you Justine? Wow. You guys never really had a chance did you?".

Justin tightening his grip on Pepper causing her to scream in pain.

"You like this Stark?" He whispered glaring up at Tony. "Do you like seeing her in pain?".

Pepper could feel her head go dizzy as Justin cut off her air supply. Black spots appeared in front of her eyes as she felt her legs go weak.

"Stop!". Tony screamed. "This is nothing to do with Pepper. I did this to you. I got you thrown into prison, I ruined your life- not Pepper. Let her go".

Justin eased his force slightly, as he allowed Pepper to catch her breath. The exhausted woman coughed roughly as she felt her body lean against the hard metal of Justin's suit.

"This has everything to do with her". Justin whispered, his eyes boring into Tony's. "When Ivan set the suits on you, I had no idea what he was doing. But Pott's over here instructed the cops to send me to jail. If it wasn't for Justine, I'd still be rotting away in there now".

"The first thing we did, was plan how to kill the two of you". Justine grinned. "We decided we'd speed things up, when we found out about Loki's plan".

"This ends now". Justin said, releasing Pepper. Slowly he walked a few feet away from Pepper, ready to catch her if she decided to run.

Tony stared at Justin, alarmed. Somehow both he and Pepper thought that they'd actually get out of this.

That they'd actually survive.

"It's okay Tony". Pepper whispered, staring at him straight in the eye. Not bothering to run away. "They'll wont get away with this."

"I know". Tony smiled. Quickly he turned his face to stare at the two siblings. "You wondered why I asked Pepper to run- when I knew this would only end one way. The answer was, because I was buying us some time."

"Time for what?". Justine spat, glaring at Tony.

"Time for me".

Justine span around to face Rhodey, standing in the distance behind Tony. His bruised face peaking out from the suit he had kept from Tony.

"And me". Pepper glanced around to look at the familiar voice from behind her. She grinned as Happy stood next to the black car that he'd driven in for so many years.

"Happy?". Pepper smiled grateful of his presence. "You have no idea how good it is to see you".

Happy nodded smiling back. "Pepper, _high-five "._ He gestured throwing a small object to Pepper.

The two had practised this often, in case of an emergency.

Pepper held up her hand waiting for the red light to shine over it. Swiftly the metal object moulded around her hand, revealing a hand piece exactly the same as Tony's. Quickly she shot at the emergency button on Tony's suit, ejecting the metal pieces around his body.

Tony fell to the ground, unarmed.

"What do we do now?". Pepper muttered staring at the army of drones standing behind Justin and Justine.

"We kill these son of bitches". Rhodey shouted.

* * *

**Please continue REVIEWING! It helps me write the chapters, when I know you like the story.**

**Again this story is nearly finished!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
